Rage Love and An Honest Proposal
by Lovelovegirl
Summary: Yuuri loses his temper when he spots his fiance being kissed by another, Gwendal and Gunter find a spark of something in themselves, but what will happen when after everything, Wolfram goes missing! lemon in later chapters
1. Chapter 1

Author: Riona Kamui/Lovelovegirl

Fandom: Kyou Kara Moau

Title: Rage, Love, and an Honest Proposal

Pairings: YxW GxG

Warnings: Some characters may seem out of character so please bare with me. May have a few grammar mistakes, but who really cares about that. This story will contain Yaoi which means if you even are near this fandom you should know already that that means boyxboy

Disclaimer: I do not own KKM, if I did it would have a higher rating than PG-13 now wouldn't it? By the way, go ahead and sue me...my mom says she would love for you to have her bills.  
Notes: I wasn't ever going to post this thing but my mom told me specifically. "Oh don't worry about my opinion, you stopped writing the story I liked." then "You need to fix those twos relationships right now" so I guess I am going to have to finish it now...

Chapter 1:

Wolfram sat at the beautiful mahogany desk full of pride as he began to polish his silver blade. What would that wimp Yuri say now if he saw the tinge of blood that rested upon this experience shining metal? Wolfram took a moment to think, stopping the rite he loved to trail his thoughts to the black haired half-breed. He knew better than anyone that Yuri would question where the blood had come from, why he resorted to violence when talking was the answer. Wolfram spat "Your always so damn passive...wimp!" Anger filled wolfram as he threw the blade on the surface of the desk and fell with an angry sigh to the bed. Yuri was going to be furious with him...possibly even the Maou would come through to exact justice on him.

What Yuri wouldn't know was that somewhere along the way he had caused a change in Wolfram. Every since the day Yuri had so boldly redden his creamy cheek, and by their traditions claimed wolf as his bride, the young earth boy had made a deep impression. Yuri had his ways of always wanting to talk things through, to not risk a single life, but in the process he ended up risking his and the one who stayed by his side constantly's life. This was what was beginning to affect Wolfram. The blood that rested on his blade was his very own, the blood that would protect his kingdom, family, and his fiancé...and now even humans

Damn if he wasn't going to kill Yuri when he came back to their world.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Yuri threw his baseball equipment down to the floor and threw himself on the bed. What a long day... Yuri's body ached all over from the game he had just returned from. Normally he wouldn't have been feeling this exhausted but after a near loss the coach had them run the play diamond 15 times as a rite of conditioning. That, he thought at the time, was very generous.

Yuri rolled over trying not to move his legs too much and buried his head in a soft pillow. To him it felt as if it was a white fluffy cloud that was slowly tickling his face. This was heaven. Yuri sighed as his breathing was at a hypnotic pace while he breathed into the clothed feather mass beneath him. Here was where he could rest. Here at home he didn't have to worry about studies, paperwork, training, Gwendal... All those things that left him wondering if he should be demon king at all. At the end of the day he would always be so tired and the only thing he had to look forward too was that comfy bed in his large suit...he started to doze.

swirly swirly

..."wolfram"

Yeah all he had to look forward to at first was his large suit and his comfy bed, but now he didn't even have that. He didn't have that since little lord brat, wolfram, made his scantily clad cute ass into his bed. Of course Yuri was told it was to protect him and to ensure that he remains entirely faithful. Yuri let out a slight growl as he rolled over to face the ceiling.

"Yeah right" he told himself.

Yuri had barely managed to get any sleep whilst the blond bishonen slept in his bed. Every night in that room now he had to practical force his body to crawl beneath those covers knowing that after wolfram went into his slumber the boxing match would begin. Just looking at the angelic face of the bratty blond you would not even think he could manage such a fearful right hook or left jab, especially in his sleep. Sadly for Yuri he found out every night when the blond would begin kicking him like a wild colt.

Yuri didn't want to waste his thoughts on wolfram right now. He sat up completely forgetting his previous contentment, and pain, to throw his baseball cap on his brown desk. His room was a disheveled mess as he looked around, hardly even a patch of floor could be seen beneath all his things. He was so often back and forth between worlds that he didn't even have the time to clean up his own mess. A stifled laugh escaped his mouth as he thought about his mom's would be reaction to this mess. If she was to come in right now he would be so dead, he thought, but that was just the tip of the ice burg when he looked to the clearest section of his floor where rested a simple black thong...standard issue.

"Heh..Heh." he laughed nervously picking up the thong and stuffing it somewhere at out of sight.

The things that wore off on you as you stay longer and longer in that world...With a blush Yuri realized that he was wearing one of the very same thongs beneath his uniform. Pushing his drawer closed he thought to himself "You've gotta get used to them some how right? Right?...yup.. I am officially twisted"

Oh well he had one consolation prize, he wasn't the only one who had to where them. Gunter, Gwendal, Conrad, Yosak...ergh...and, and, Wolfram. Wolfram was wearing the spitting image of that thong beneath his silky, suggestive, nightgown as he lay beside Yuri every night...

Yuri: "Hey do you mind! Can we just get on with the story!"

Narrator:"Yeah fine...Fun sucker"

Anyway...Yuri's thoughts were once again trailing to the beautiful blond, but this time the thoughts weren't of anger. Yuri thought about the good qualities all his friends, including Wolfram, had in the other world. Wolfram had saved him, or at least tried on many occasions, ne? Also wolfram had a very kind smile, when he rarely showed it. Yuri thought unbuttoning his shirt. The only thing that pissed Yuri off so much was how damn jealous Wolfram could be when all he would do was dance with a girl, or help someone swing a bat. Increasing his speed of unbuttoning buttons he remembered their last argument.

Wolfram had nearly burned him to death for showing a 15 year old boy to swing a bat, yeah sure he had been awfully close to the guy, but what did he take him for? Some sex crazed homosexual! It was never enough that he was engaged to a guy, but he had to deal with the hot tempered jealousy of one too. Yuri stopped realizing that he was practically spelling out in his mind that he would rather not be near Wolfram let alone married to him. For some reason this made him feel extremely upset.

Yuri tried to push the thought to the back of his mind. He let his baseball shirt join the heap of clothes already forming a mountain on his floor, and made his way to the bathroom. What Yuri need most right now was a nice warm bath. He closed the distance between him and the bathroom door with in minuets fueled by his rising fury, and pushed it open. His bathroom smelled very nice: he wondered if his mom had been in here spraying her favorite air freshener again. Yuri laughed closing the door. Every time she used that she was like a mad painter, spraying every room in the house with her own form of acrylic, strawberry scented air freshener.

As he began to shuffle closer to the bathtub he realized that the smell did not belong to the air freshener, but to another source. Yuri peered into the bath to see it was full of water and to his horror at the bottom was as over turned perfume bottle. His breath suddenly caught in his thought as he prayed it wasn't what he thought it was. Reaching ever so carefully into the contaminated water, Yuri grasped the elegant bottles neck and retrieved it from the tub. A simple glance at the label told him all he needed to know. This was the bottle belonging to EX-Queen Celi..

"How did this get here" he asked himself quite panicked.

Suddenly ,before he realized that the cloth stopping up the tub had been sucked down the drain, it doaned on him...he had grabbed this most likely the last time he was...

Swirly Swirly

"Oh No"  
Sucked into the demon world...

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Gunter waited patient--err impatiently inside Gwendal's office for the black haired 1st son. He absolutely had to speak to someone, anyone. Today marked almost a week since his majesty had left covenant place to his home world. Gunter's fears were as rowdy as ever, and filled the large office to its brim. He paced back and forth fretting about whether or not his young master was to ever return, feeling his anxiousness filling him completely. In his fretting he found himself slowly destroying Gwendal's office, not that he noticed.

Gunter's hands trembled like that of an engine of a car newly started. He was pale and fretted so much that even as he sat it was like the ground beneath him shook. His nervousness was never ending as he found himself unable to sit in that chair for very long. Once he rose from his seat he heard a familiar sound.

"BAD OMEN"

Came the damned crow from outside the castle walls. Gunter found this to fuel his worry, as he began to shout. "Bad omen!" His voice rang through the room and made its way to Gwendal whom was not very far from his office.

"Damn, I bet Gunter is destroying my office with his subconscious worries..." said Gwendal without a hint of amusement in his stern voice. He hadn't even seen the lavender haired mage yet but he felt his irritation rising inch by inch. With each stride he found himself even closer to Gunter's pitiful shout and yells. With these steps he also found that another feeling was welling inside him, and that feeling wasn't entirely that of irritation. In his stomach he felt a slight twinge of jealousy.

Meanwhile inside the office Gunter was steadily failing to skip a beat in his ravings. When a vase crashed to the floor, which was a bad omen. When he stubbed his toe, yet another bad omen. As he saw the first sight of a brewing storm, yet again it was a bad omen. Over and over came the bad omens until he succeeded in knocking several things from Gwendal's neat desk, including a very adorable plushie of...himself.

SLAM!

"are you deliberately trying to tear my office to shreads, Gunter!" came a strong un apologetic voice.

Gunter turned on a dime with the cute ball of cloth and cotton. He found his eyes resting on the very person whose office he had nearly demolished without even a skip in beat. The very one whom his lovely eyes now rested upon was the green clad 1st son, Gwendal. Gunter nearly yelped as Gwendal stared at him with a strange but harsh expression. Gunter almost tackled the unsuspecting Gwendal grabbing his green shirt with a vengeance. Gwendal was taken aback by this turn of events, but why? Gunter was known for his odd ways of physical contact when he was in once of his nervous fits.

"OH...Gwendal...it is so awful, such a terrible omen!" he cried clutching to Gwendal's shirt.  
"His majesty has yet to return after all this time...and every thing points to misfortune." he whined "Gwendal, what if his majesty never returns..."

Gwendal looked into his eyes finally soften his gaze to a more soothing stare. He felt that pit of jealousy rearousing in him, and possibly mixed with throbs of anger. Then as Gunter continued to rant about Yuri and his beliefs Gwendal decided on something he absolutely had to do.

"Oh what am I to-" Gunter was the stopped as Gwendal closed the distance between the two of them his lips against Gunter's.

Gunter immediately blushed crimson with widened eyes. Gwendal crushed Günter to him demandingly as the violet beauty against him mewed slightly before opening his mouth to deepen the kiss. This was certainly not a bad omen... Gwendal invaded Günter with is tongue every so carefully. The two were entirely shocked at Gwendal's actions and were equally unprepared to pull away. Gunter was slowly becoming putty in Gwendal's arms and allowed Gwendal to explore his mouth without hesitation. As he teased the inside of Günter, he found himself to be completely content and unable to explain why he had pressed to this conclusion. Personally he really didn't give a damn, it all felt to good.

Suddenly shouts were heard coming from Yuri's room. Loud and drawn out were these screams and caused Gunter to come to his senses. Without a thought Gunter pushed himself from Gwendal's grasp and flew down the hall. Gwendal's fists balled in defeat as he didn't even bother stopping him, even though Gunter half expected him too. After all He was Gunter's friend, but Yuri was his king.

To be continued...

PLEAASE R&R I put some time in to this, even though it is a little off the deep end, I really wanted you all to read it. There is a possibility that this might become an mpreg...but only if you guys give me enough YAYS on that idea...I happen to like mpregs so I will probably have another story with one too.


	2. Chapter 2

Author: Riona Kamui/Lovelovegirl

Fandom: Kyou Kara Maou

Title: Rage, Love, and an Honest Proposal

Pairings: YxW GxG

Warnings: Some characters may seem out of character so please bare with me. May have a few grammar mistakes, but who really cares about that. This story will contain Yaoi which means if you even are near this fandom you should know already that that means boyxboy

Disclaimer: I do not own KKM, if I did it would have a higher rating than PG-13 now wouldn't it? By the way, go ahead and sue me...my mom says she would love for you to have her bills.

Notes: I wasn't ever going to post this thing but my mom told me specifically. "Oh don't worry about my opinion, you stopped writing the story I liked." then "You need to fix those twos relationships right now" so I guess I am going to have to finish it now...

Chapter 2

Yuri had entered the room without so much of a sound when he looked to the bed to see a slumbering wolfram. His heart stopped in his chest at the beauty of it all with the moonlight lightly caressing his plea skin. The mood change abruptly however when Yuri looked to the opposite side of the room to a blade stained with blood. Yuri recognized the blade right away to be Wolfram's and he felt a large serge of anger. Wolfram had a bad tendency to lash out in rage when he saw humans, and that was what made him hate Wolfram at times.

Yuri stormed across the room without a sound, ready to reprimand his sleeping fiancé at any moment. He couldn't believe that this whole time away all Wolfram managed to do was increase violence amongst the humans. Grabbing up the blade he felt as if he could never find himself marrying such a person whom held no conscience, never. As his anger boiled he tried more and more to calm his fury for he knew that the great Maou would not be so forgiving. He began to count to ten slowly to himself. 1,2. He placed the blade down quietly. 3,4 Moved to the bed without a sound. 5,6 he thought of his movements. 7,8 he readied himself. 9, 10. He pulled back the covers that safe guarded the soldier.

Suddenly his heart sank. There on wolframs pink nightgown was a clear spot of blood just above his hip. The spot seemed to be entirely bandaged beneath the delicate cloth, but the bleeding had been so great that it seeped through to his gown. Yuri felt ashamed all of the sudden, he had jumped to the way wrong conclusion. The blood that stained the metal of his sword was not a human's, but his own. He lowered himself on the bed to gently touch the spot of wolframs pain, trying to smile. This was why the beautiful blond was not stretched in all directions across the bed, he had wounded himself. Yuri felt the sudden urge to want to take all his pain onto himself, he wanted to feel his pain so he could understand just a little more.

Then the perfume finally took effect. His mind was completely foggy and the only thing that made its way to the senses a still retained was young wolfram's presence. So beautiful he thought as his body leaned closer to the face of the slumbering soldier. Yuri didn't even realize the closeness he was now sharing with Wolfram not even when his hazy mind admired the creature below him.

How gorgeous this creature was with lips of pink, and skin so smooth, his free hand caressed the skin smooth as silk. The moon was doing him such great justice, making the already breathtaking beauty seem like a midnight dream. Those lips of rose were so inviting to Yuri as he wished to advance his dream just this once, he wanted this dream to go on forever. So close he was now to the mouth that normally released words of jealousy. How he had dreamed of these lips feeling below him, how he wanted to feel that skin that he had so nearly bruised during his accidental proposal. Just a little further said a voice inside his head.

Being so indisposed, Yuri did not even realize that wolfram was beginning to stir. His lips were a breath away from the others when wolfram suddenly turned in his sleep causing Yuri to fall face first into the pillow. This act also caused Yuri to accidentally press too hard on wolframs wound.

"AHHH!" yelped wolfram as he woke from his sleep.

Wolf jumped from the bed in a flash brandishing a dagger he had buried beneath his pillow. His breaths were heavy as he stood beside the bed, one shoulder bare from the gown sliding down slightly. When his vision became clear he readied a ball of flame to disintegrate the one whom woke him.

Yuri sat up on the bed, finally able to comprehend what was going on. Back in his right mind Yuri knew that there was no way he was going to survive now, now that wolfram was giving his a look of fear and anger. The soldier stood in front of him, making a very funny picture in the pink frilly thing draped over his lithe body, breathing heavily and sweat rolling down his face. Yuri hadn't even noticed before when he was doing what he was doing that the wound had caused Wolfram to have an intense fever. Wait, what had he been doing?

"Yuri!" shouted Wolfram as he saw his attacker in the light of the flame still in his delicate hands. This was no time for him to show his face, especially since it had already been on wolfram's agenda to do the young king much harm.

"WHAT THE HELL WERE TRYING TO DO! KILL ME!" wolfram screamed at him dissolving the fire to clasp Yuri's shoulders.

Oh boy he was dead now. Thought Yuri swallowing deeply. "It...it wasn't.. My fault." he stuttered half expecting wolfram to begin choking him .

Wolfram growled with a look of a mad bear creeping onto his face. "Really and how exactly is MY fault!" he shook Yuri slightly as the king eyes grew wide.

Yuri tried to wriggle free but found it entirely impossible. He was a little afraid of wolfram, but was more afraid of what he had been trying to do before the soldier had woke. With another wild shake he found himself on his back on top of the floor.

Amidst their squirming and shaking Wolf lost his footing beside the high bed and caused the two to tumble over the opposite side. The both let out a startled cry as they tumbled to the floor. The fall caused Yuri's head to hit the floor rather hard, but after their fall that wasn't entirely what he was focused on. Wolfram had landed atop him, with a bare leg to either side of him and his delicate hands were placed on each side of Yuri's head. Wolfram didn't move, he was too stunned to move, and as for Yuri.

He saw that wolf's night gown was pushed far, far up on the bratty prince's thighs. He had thin strong shapely thighs the color of cream, and the rest of his night gown very nearly showed his neather regions. The gown bunched itself up on Yuri's torso, and began to rise and fall to his heavy breathing. Pink began to stretch across his cheeks from the position they were in, and of the naughty thoughts racing through his mind.

Wolfram on the other hand was blushing as well from the feel of Yuri's manhood beneath is bottom, and he if didn't know better he thought that Yuri was becoming aroused. Wolfram dismissed the thought quickly realizing that he himself was becoming slightly aroused. He was mesmerized by how well Yuri's bare chest was glistening in the moon light, and how handsome he looked with water shimmering in his black hair. Those eyes didn't help cure his embarrassment either, those onyx eyes peering into his own emerald green ones with a look he miss took for disgust.

The door to the bedroom interrupted both of their thoughts as it swung violently open. In the arch of the door was none other than Gunter, panting as if he had just ran a 100 meter dash. "You're MAAGESTY!" he cried as he saw him beneath Wolfram, completely ignorant about what had occurred and not even bothering to draw his own conclusions. Günter rushed into the room still blushing from what had happen only a few minuets before.

Bravely Yuri pushed wolfram off of him and stood to his feet, his baseball uniform still dripping wet from his journey to the demon world. Yuri tried to forget what had went through his mind while the beautiful 3rd son had rested on his lap, causing quite a stir in him as it did, and blamed all that had occurred on the ex-queen's damnable perfume. There was no way Yuri could be turned on buy a guy, and definitely not by Wolfram. Right? He walked toward Gunter whom imideatly began to go on about his worries. Gunter did not spare him any word as he inspected the king for wound, giving a surprised wolfram an undecipherable glare.

Wolfram on the other hand didn't care, and didn't even notice as Gunter pulled his fiancé from the room. Wolfram was distracted by his feelings of pain. Why did yuuri discard him so thoughtlessly when Gunter entered? Was he so disgusted by him that he would do such unremorseful things? His pride hurt more now than his wound even let on to, and his feelings were shattered. But, why was he letting a tear fall from his face, he didn't care a thing about Yuri. Not a damn thing he demanded, he was marrying Yuri because it was his duty. Right?

Wolfram stood wiping that traitorous tear from his cheek and threw off his gown. Now he was going to have to was that, his favorite sleepwear too. Within moments Wolfram had grabbed up his uniform and sword, and headed for the baths. He absolutely had to do something with his traitorous body before going out to practice. Wolfram had to rid himself of the warmth that had made its way between his legs.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The next morning gave way to a lovely day, or so it seemed. Yuri woke from his sleep as alone as he was when he had returned to the room and found that the spot wolfram normally slept was cold and empty. He let loose a sigh thanking god that by now the perfume had worn off. The only thought in his mind he gave about why wolf was not by his side this morning was because he was still angry at him for pressing to hard on his wound he was...Yuri blushed, his legs dangling of the edge of the bed. He had been so close to kissing wolfram last night, what would have happened to him if he actually had kissed him. Yuri shivered pulling his pajama shirt over his head. He would have been so dead...

But what he really tried not to think about was his and Wolfram's so called perfume indexed hard ons...

Instead Yuri kept his mind solely on getting quickly into his school uniform before Gunter barreled in to tell him it was time for breakfast. Of course as usual he wasn't quick enough for the violet haired mage swung the door open revealing his unusual dissheavaledness. Yuri raised a brow, now this was very unlikely to see Gunter so sloppily dressed at this time of the morning. Gunter looked as if he had recently roused from sleep and didn't have the time to worry about his normal decorum. To Yuri this was a major surprise, Gunter was ALWAYS the first one awake at the palace.

What Yuri didn't know was that while he watched Gunter standing proudly in his doorway, his school uniform not completely buttoned, was that Gunter had been up for a large portion of the night searching the castle. What was he searching the castle for, well a certain 1st son. He had been up so long that by the time he went to the man's room, yes it was the last place he looked, he fell asleep outside his door. Later he awoke to find himself inside Gwendal's room and that he was several minuets later for waking his majesty, although he wasn't really late, but he would be if it took the time to do the many things he loved to do when he first woke. That was why the normal well composed Gunter wasn't so, well, well composed at the moment.

Yuri finished buttoning his shirt and smiled at Günter warmly, very much ready for a good breakfast. Then in the distance he heard a loud announcement horn. Yuri new right away what it meant.

Conrad was back from his patrol of eastern villages. He knew because not only did that horn sound every time a member of the castle returned, but Günter had told him last night when he asked for his godfather that even after a week he was still away.

Yuri rushed quickly to the breakfast hall where he knew he godfather would appear, and because of a reason he himself did not understand. He was going also because he knew wolfram would be sitting at the table with his, I would rather not even be near you looks on his face, waiting for him. Although when he entered the hall he found his godfather, but Wolfram to be no where insight.

Günter didn't take long to join either, but when he did he was looking 10 xs better than the normal Gunter, if that is even possible, and found himself unable to look at the quiet Gwendal sitting at the far end of the table sipping at his coffee. Gunter wished he could just shout out right then and there what drove the plushie crazed Gwendal to kiss him the night before. Sadly he didn't because when he opened his mouth to wish everyone a good morning, Gwendal looked to him without a hint of emotion, or at least Günter was unable to see any, he quickly closed his mouth. Maybe he shouldn't give Gwendal the leisure of being right about him being unable to keep a secret.

Celi as usual sat wit a bright smile on her sexy face. She didn't even bother wondering why her son was making Gunter Von Priest blush so profusely, for some odd reason that woman always knew. At least she would like to think she knew, but of course even if she didn't she always came damn near close to knowing the truth. Another thing she noted to her self was how the smile on King Yuri's face faltered when he did not see Wolfram in his usual spot at the breakfast table. Success she thought to herself.

Anissina was busy as usual on an invention and her bitmaps stretched across the table. These paper things were threats to anyone, for if they so much as try to move a one of them, which would not bode well at all.

Conrad gave his king a small hug as Yosak stood behind him with a smile. Conrad was glad to see every one but he too was rather worried about where his younger brother had ran off to. He smiled slightly and sat to eat his morning meal to gather strength for the day ahead. He sighed it would be another day of him training the king and his bratty younger brother the skill of sword fighting, or so he thought.

After a pleasant meal Celi stood first as to give an announcement. Everyone averted their attention to her for what they expected to be a declaration of another one of her adventures of love. To the surprise of even the people whom so kindly waited on them, it was no such thing.  
"Conrad, Gunter, and of course you too dear Yuri, the queen said with a wink, How about giving Yuri the day off. The queen smile, but showed enough sternness to prove that this was more of an order than a suggestion.  
Eyes wide and almost to the floor, everyone nodded, even those that the demand was not directed to. She had to up to something, thought Gwendal in what time he had to think before the room was empty save him and Gunter.

Suddenly the room grew extremely hot, and both men were without words...

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Wolfram had taken a moment to return from his sword fighting with a child hood friend to clean his wound. During their bout he had managed to tear them open, which in his normal state of mind he could not have been able to accomplish. He was furious, Furious with that damn wimp of a king. His friend Seth was first to notice his anger as they fought. Seth could easily tell by the fact that wolfram swung more violently than ever and had almost resorted to his flames once or twice once he had zoned out. Another clear give away was how he tensed at the mention of the young king's name. His knuckles would become more prominent, his back would straighten, and he would get this look of pure defeat in his emerald green eyes.

Seth hated Yuri and this only fueled his fire one hundred fold. He had hoped that one day he could have had the honor of slapping wolframs soft cheek, he and he alone. Seth was handsome enough, he made sure of that, and he also made sure that he was the most talented of the ones that served in wolfram's Special Forces. He had black, brown hair and sinister blue eyes that only softened for Wolfram. He also had a tendency to get what he wanted, and he wanted Wolfram. That was something, unlike the crown, that he was not going to lose to that half breed king.

He sat helping wolfram as much as he could to clean his wound. Surprisingly the cloth against his skin did not hurt Wolfram at all, for he was far too distracted by his thoughts. Seth noticed right away and made his move.

"Maybe you should just break off the engagement Wolf." said the very bravely smirking Seth. "He is a very worthless king-"

Wolfram almost wanted to agree but something inside of him made him say other wise. "How do you know, just shut up" he growled then caught himself. "I can't call of the engagement, after all even if I could I wouldn't let that human soil my families name."

Seth clinched a fist, did wolfram actually care about that worthless half breed. Wolfram was one whom found his own brother whom was a half brief disgusting, how was it even possible. "Well even so" he said with a plan brewing inside, "Forget about him Wolfram."

Wolfram stared in confusion with his intimidating look still on his face. "What are you talking about?"

"I could be here for you more than he can, I can be your paramour." said the youth with vigor, snaking a hand to wolfram's cheek.

Wolfram pushed his hand away. And tried to back away from him but found all his efforts in vain. Seth grabbed his hand to still him and whispered for him not to be afraid. Afraid was not what was wrong with wolfram, but he was a little pissed off that his friend would even assume he would be unfaithful. He was quickly interrupted with a rough kiss from Seth.

Wolfram didn't have time to back away, for at that very moment Yuri had made his way through the bushes to see his fiancé in the arms of another. Yuri blushed and pardoned himself. Wolfram pulled back to see Yuri there and his face went flush and a panic crept its way into him.

/Please gods no/ he thought /please don't let him think I.../

Wolfram's thoughts were to no avail because that was exactly what came to mind. He started his paces slow down the hall, then it went to a run. His heart ached through and through, but why. Why did seeing wolfram all over that person make him hurt so badly? Yuri felt so betrayed, so , so... he stopped himself for a moment. He was slowly realizing that his feelings for wolfram were more than just king and servant, more than just friend to friend. The one thing that came in his way now was the anger he now held toward the flaxen haired beauty. A new realization of feeling was destroyed by the realization of hate.

Wolfram pushed Seth off of him, and tried to head after the flustered demon king. Seth grabbed his hand, preventing him from going a further.

"Don't waste your time" he said pleadingly "You know as well as I that he doesn't love you, and he never could!"

Wolfram lowered his head knowing all too well that he was right. The blue eyed soldier did not seize his assault.

"He is from a world where men do not have relations like ours, he prefers a woman's caresses to yours." the boy continued

"Stop.." he said bluntly

The soldier stilled his assault in surprise.

"His majesty may feel the way you say, but I am held by my honor as he to be his and his alone." said wolfram "Your action could be considered treason, as your reigning officer I will spare your honor by relieving you of your duties to me"  
with that wolfram left the courtyard, and went off to find a peaceful place, away from Yuri and the rest of covenant castle.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Gwendal found himself being followed by a very suspicious Gunter. Gunter had tried his best to stay out of sight as to not make Gwendal think anything, but Gunter trying to be stealthy is very nearly impossible. By time the two had reached Gwendal's office Gwendal was about ready to strangle Gunter, but held out until he entered into the room. Gunter slid into the room and closed the door lightly then looked to his prey sitting comfortable at his desk. Gunter thought about how much Gwendal resembled a statue sitting at his wooden desk pilled to the brim with paper work.

Gwendal focused all his attention on his work before him so to not become enthralled in the presence that now haunted his room. He knew with a slight glance upward he would be lost in his urges once again, but knew he would once again pull away. The air in the room soon became flooded by a very familiar scent. It smelt like flowers, very nice smelling flowers.  
Gunter walked closer and the smell became stronger. That told Gwendal all he needed to know, that smell was his mothers perfume. Gwendal gritted his teeth and tried harder to ignore Gunter's presence even as he made his way closer to him.

Gunter had such impure thoughts running through his mind, and these thoughts were what made him sheepishly move ever closer to Gwendal. "Gwendal...why" he moved a little closer very innocently "Why did you...kiss me like that?"

Gwendal sighed, there was no way in hell he could escape that presence now. Or could he?

"You're always too loud, I had to shut you up some how." Gwendal said not wanting to see the look on the mages face. By now the smell was overwhelming.

Gunter smiled trying to old his emotions in. "I see, very well" he turned biting his lip "Good evening my lord"

As Gunter went to leave something within Gwendal snapped and he found himself on his feet and making way for Gunter. He was acting rashly, but did it matter? He wanted Gunter to be his, to court him ever since they were 15, but they were always too busy. Now he feared he would lose Gunter to the affections of Yuri, even if his youngest brother was already engaged to him. Gwendal closed the distance between them in an instant.

Gunter gasped as he felt those manly arms wrap around him. He was startled beyond compare, and found himself giving in to the warm embrace. "Gwendal..?"

"I am fed up with watching you from the side lines, and having to deal with your clingy behavior to the king," Gwendal said breathing in the sweet scent of Gunter's hair. He truly was the most beautiful in the kingdom.

"Gwendal...I" breathed Gunter as is breath quicken very nicely.

Gwendal began slowly unbuttoning the shirt beneath the mage's robes even so often brushing the delicate skin sending shivers up the others spine.

"Don't worry, I will not hurt you, I swear." Gwendal breathed heavily before pushing Günter's cloak to the floor.

Gunter felt a heat rise in him and make its way to the area between his legs. He lavished in the touches and caresses his soon to be lover was giving him. Gods he wanted more as Gwendal made love to his sensitive flesh at the base of his neck. It was a truly magnificent feeling he thought his breaths quicken to match Gwendal's. "I know" he said turning to claim his new lover's lips. With that the two thought they would finally have their moment. Gwendal touched the lavender hair of his desire and for once he realize after so long, loving someone did not make you a deviant, but instead strengthened your soul.

Gunter clutched to Gwendal's shoulders as a life line to keep him routed to his spot. Then as it would seem that they were beyond the holds of reality thunder struck and a soldier entered into Gwendal's office. "My lord!" shouted the soldier in surprise.

Gwendal only removed his lips from Gunter to stare at the soldier with a look that warned him of the importance of him leaving. The lavender haired mage, however, had his back to the soldier and was blushing furiously feeling a since of regret creeping up on him.

"Is this important," Growled Gwendal through thinned, passion glazed eyes.

"Well, my lords, it is about his magesty," explained the soldier cautioously, "He has went on an uncontrollable rampage, and he ahs transformed and declared a battle for the honor of Lord Wolfram"

Both the men's eyes grew as Gunter had released Gwendal to turn to look into the soldier's eye checking for the truth behind his statement. With another strike of ferocious lightening the two knew the truth behind it all. The Maou had released itself, for what reason Gunter was now asking the startle man. All he received was the shake of his head, and again lightening struck causing a tree to catch flame. The three knew now was not the time for idle chat. Gwendal gave Günter an apologetic look for having had their moment being so rudely interrupted.

"There will be much more time for that Gwendal, later" Gunter told him with a worried smile and the men left the room with haste.

PLEAASE R&R I put some time in to this, even though it is a little off the deep end, I really wanted you all to read it. There is a possibility that this might become an mpreg...but only if you guys give me enough YAYS on that idea...I happen to like mpregs so I will probably have another story with one too. Btw there was suppose to be a lemon in this chapter, but I originally stopped there so when I started back...after like a few months...I had totally lost the mood.


	3. Chapter 3

Rage, Love, and an Honest Proposal

Author: lovelovegirl

Disclaimer: This isn't mine what so ever….if it was….the series would have more than 78 episodes

Warnings: violence. you have to wait till the next one for the good stuff

Rating: Mature

A/n: Soooo sorry everyone for taking so long to update. Your words kinda helped me thro a few tough times and I finished writing this. Now I just had to type it up. Well I hope you enjoy this little tid-bit because here the Maou is laying the smackdown, and you get to see more of Günter and Gwendal.

Chapter 3

To souls that never know

A smile stretched across the demon kings face, he was strangely amused. As for the other occupants of covenant castle, they were not so estranged by the spectacle. Lightening struck and thunder rolled causing the stained glass widows to quiver. Rain was pelting the roof with a grand fever, not quite sure of it's self as the Maou was at this moment.

He stared the soldier down that could only be known as Seth. Oh yes, the Maou was grinning broadly, but inside he was screaming with rage. All who were willing to brave the raging storm watched on unable to prevent and unsure what was going to transpire. Then the blond soldier Seth tried for the first blow.

Eyes narrowing and with little effort, he flung the soldier hard to his left. Oddly, the soldier happened to throw a blast of flame for the unsuspecting king. The Maou was fast, but Seth was crafty, not to mention well trained. Wolfram taught him well, is what Yuuri, the true Yuuri thought deep within his mind. "Wolfram is a good soldier….a brat…but a good soldier" His thoughts were soon interrupted by his alter ego.

"Why do you so ruefully defy your king, and attempt to tarnish what is 'MINE'!" Was that last word the Maou or him…he couldn't tell. The Maou unsheathed morgif and swung at the spot where Seth was still sprawled. A sound of clashing swords, Seth deflected the attack during the last minuet.

"The control you have over something so beautiful makes me sick!" He dodged another attack from the crying sword by rolling to his left. Seth slashed the king across his calf.

The Maou winced, his leg now poured red fluid, but he acted as though he did not notice. So when the sword came at him a second time he clubbed the soldier one good time on the shoulder with the dull blade. "You will refer to him with proper respect, to you he is Lord Wolfram!" The Maou looked ghastly and devilish with another strike of lighting, those onyx eyes shining and causing him to appear cat-like.

Seth felt his shoulder pop from its socket and grabbed for his sword as it fell regretfully to the ground. To the blond mans horror he failed to grab it in time before the Morgif's blade was at his throat. By this time Gunter and Gwendal were huffing on the scene, but as Gunter tried to fly to his king's side he crashed into an invisible barrier. Apparently, the two gathered, in his rage the king had wanted no interruption.

"Why does it bother YOU about what I call Wolfram, you have left his heart broken from neglect and let him suffer from it. You wanted nothing to do with him until it seems that he has caught another's eye! Many want him, why do you have to be the only one HE actually wants?" Seth began conjuring up a ball of flame unbeknownst to his king. "You are a disgrace to the demon kingdom." With that the flame sped from his hand to the face of the young demon king.

"Argh!" The flame struck him and as he pulled back he found himself thankful for the veil of water in the vicinity of his face, for if not his face would have been far from a little singed. Soon, however, the king noticed that he was yet to be finished with the worrier as the man brought about his strongest magic, having left his sword completely forgotten. This did not bother the demon king in the slightest for his only concerns were the rage within him and beating Seth. The storm, reflecting Yuuri's emotions, did not let up and some within the castle were beginning to fear serious damage to the landscape would be done.

As for wolfram, he had long fallen into a drug induced sleep. Having wanted to forget and escape what had happened during the day he borrowed a vial of Annissina's best sleeping potion. In his worries and slumber the prince hadn't even heard the storm when it first struck. In fact the young boy had heard nothing at all until a large bolt of lightening struck nearby and caused his windows to clatter so loud they nearly shattered.

Wolfram, feeling very confused at first, noticed the strange hurricane like storm that was entirely too hard to miss for it fell on one of the coldest and driest times of year. He quickly rubbed the grogginess from his eyes and sauntered to the window that gladly swung open at his will, almost smacking the still drowsy blond in the face. Below the room from which he rested Wolfram could make out two fighting forms. "Who in the name of Shino would be fight in the middle of a storm like this?" he asked aloud.

Wolfram decided his issues could wait, he drew the conclusion that he really needed to stop those two idiots before they hurt themselves or worse, someone else. The blond prince pictured a very clueless Yuuri parading happily in-between the two burly men fighting. He groaned, maybe Yuuri wouldn't be that bad, but he was sure his fiancé would get in the way. With a firm resolve wolfram pulled his pants, shirt, and stung his arms through his over coat not even bothering to button it up.

As he drew closer to the battle ground he could hear magic clashing and impacting with flesh clearer and clearer. Normally he would have thought it a simple spar, but no one he knew in their right mind would spar in such weather "God what idiots" he said aloud taking a deep breath of the moist cold air. He was angry, and anyone could tell clearly had anyone been there. Sadly his anger wasn't directed at them but more at his half baked fiancé. Wolfram had thought about him again… "stay focused long enough to get back to bed' Almost growling he continued onward, then out of no where a maid nearly plowed him down. When the prince had asked her if she were ok she just stared at him in shock. He knew she was heading in the same direction as he was, but why the sudden surprise.

"who is fighting in the courtyard?" he asked a question he knew for a fact that she knew.

The maid shook with that question. Wolfram could tell from the look on her face that she was deciding whether or not she should tell him. He demanded again that she tell him.

"Listen I don't have time. Who is in the courtyard!" the young woman stared at him with puppy dog eyes.

They did not work on the prince so she chose her only option. "H-H-His Majesty and...and…and master s-s-sSeth. She saw as her lord's eyes grew wide filling with so many emotions she, empath, could not even read.

"What the HELL!" he screamed out before he could do anything to stop it. The young maid flinched and took off before she became subject to either one of the warring fiancés. "Yuuri, you idiot!" He took off down the hallway no longer worried about the storm or how tired he was. "Why did you accept his challenge wimp, I hope you are ok" he thought to himself as he took rounded a corner. What Wolfram had no way of knowing was that it had played over exactly the opposite.

Meanwhile, Yuuri was far too busy tending to his own business, correction, the Maou. The battle waged on with both of the young men neck and neck, equally wounded. Seth knew, however that the king was holding back. To Seth that made him just what wolfram loved to call him, a wimp. Swords continuously clashed up until the moment once again when Seth's and the Maou's swords collided and were lost to unknown locations.

"We don't need a weak HUMAN king!" screamed Seth starting his flame in his palm. Sadly Yuuri as the Maou was too quick and had sent him flying to the ground. The Maou frowned.

"You presume to think you have the right to call me a wimp, where as there is one alone who can be so brave! You dare to attempt to debouche what is mine, and in that attempt treason to your own kingdom!" There was a deep flame within his eyes that rivaled that of Wolfram's. He was thoroughly pissed, and he would destroy this Seth. Raged to no equal the dark king strapped Seth's thin limps to the ground with the very same dragon he had used against his fiancé all those days ago. He would not let this man try anything else, fear shown brightly in his eyes for the first time. Seth could see the storm as it echoed within the Maou's onyx eyes. Thunder rolled, and the dark young man raised his hand t skite the other.

Seth did not want to die, no it wasn't what he wanted at all, but the thirst for death was bright in his opponents narrowed eyes. As each moment stretched on he could se the orb of element forming in the kings grasp. He had thought everyone said the king was a pacifist. Such was falling untrue at that moment, Seth managed a smirk. Yes, he would start a revolution with his death. Such sweet thoughts they were to him, and he could taste the joys of victory along with the bitterness of death. He would win over wolfram even if it was after he passed from here.

As for Yuuri in his Maou form, he was stunningly clouded in his actions. He hated seeing what he had, he hated being weak, and he hated that Yuuri could not find the kindness inside his heart to treat wolfram with the same kindness he had everyone else. Lost in his puzzlement he hadn't even realized what he was doing. The ball was now formed, waiting to be flung.

"STOP" came a voice Yuri knew far too well, Wolfram stood huffing outside the barrier stunned and confused at what he saw. Yuuri stopped in his acts to look in the direction of the drenched prince. Those bright emerald green eyes were filled with a sense of darkness that all could sense.

Gwendal and Gunter stood idly by watching, unable to much of anything. Gunter however was extremely frantic, and Gwendal for once understood his behavior, all could. The prince, however; adopted an angry stare. "What the hell are you doing? What happened to your oath to never hurt anyone?" wolfram having forgotten that his heart screamed 'but you are hurt by him, so the word was already broken'

"Some matters exceed that of logical thought; he has caused this event to occur and excepted my challenge without fear." He turned away from the being that caused his heart to turn; the real Yuuri did not understand it. His full attention was now back to the boy bound to the ground. Once again his hand rose to strike. Everyone froze; confused as to if their king would go through with it. The resolve in his eyes proved that he was not joking. Would he go against all he believed in just for the sake of someone his other half claimed to hold no feelings? The answer? Yes, he definitely would.

As his hand came down it was once again interrupted, this time a fireball to his hand, this could not have been from his enemy. Angry, the Maou glanced around finding a hole in his barrier to which his fiancé was now standing behind looking very stern. Once again the Maou's eyes widened in surprise. Wolfram had been the very last person he expected to strike him. Within seconds his eyes narrowed once more and leaving his enemy forgotten, he walked toward his blond fiancé.

The young blond dared not move, he had after all just attacked the Maou. Moving to ward him the dark boy was staring him down; his gaze was so fierce it seemed he would crumble from the pressure. Within seconds the Maou stood before him in his entire splendor.

"OH gods!" cried Gunter. He was so terribly worried about his uselessness in that moment. He was not just worrying for his king, as Gwendal could see, but also for the young blond who had committed his own form of treason. All Gwendal could do at the moment was hold the lavender haired man back with much protest. Gwendal knew that this was something only **Yuuri** and Wolfram could solve... after all, even if he didn't want admit it, the two would have to do some growing up (like Günter right? Damn nosebleeds)

Looking back he saw a flicker of indifference in the Maou's eyes. Suddenly Wolfram's wrist was seized and he was drug from the castle courtyard. The opponent from before was left behind in the rain, forgotten.

A/n: Hi everyone. Sorry this took so long. I will have the next chapter up in no time, I had to cut this one in half sorry about that. Well have fun, and review please.


	4. Chapter 4

Rage Love and an Honest Proposal

Rating: NC-17

Warnings; this chapter gets graphic…lots of Gwendal and Günter

Pairings: GxG YxW

Notes: **I need someone to beta for me. **Ok some people didn't like in the last chapter where the Maou was actually having some trouble with the soldier…ok the reason he was losing…he wasn't…he was going easy on the soldier because the Yuuri on the inside didn't want blood shed. Then he can't hold back anymore and is Soooo ready to take his life. Now we go to Wolfram getting dragged from the scene…..

Chapter 4

"Damn it Yuuri, let me GO!" screamed the boy trying to wriggle free from the other's grasp. The Maou was, however; holding strong onto the blond. Wolfram was furious, yet worried still. Then as they entered into a grand library, the young prince found himself against the stacks of books.

"Remember prince, I am far from Yuuri" smirk "I would never let such a beautiful prize as you free." The Maou moved his face in extremely close to the blonds. Shock was evident and appropriate especially since not long after he felt his lips covered by the dark boy's warm, soft lips. During any normal situation Wolfram would have wanted this more than anything, he would have practically feel into it like a hungry, starving animal, but now he felt nothing. There were no fireworks, no mewing, and no sudden urge to give all or want more. This person was not the Yuuri he wanted; he was not the Yuuri he loved.

Then hungry fro more, the king tried to turn the innocence in the kiss a complete 180, he wanted to be inside that pixie before him more than anything, and so he tried to push his tongue in through those pink lips. Wolfram quickly rewarded him by pushing him away. The Maou was thoroughly surprised and taken aback. "Why do you oppose me so!"

Wolfram could not hide the pained look on his face. "Like you said, you are not Yuuri, and I belong to him; only him." The prince stated that clearly even if behind those emerald green orbs the other saw the pain such a great devotion was causing him. How many times had wolfram prayed that he would find someone else, how many times had he just wanted to have a sordid affair…..he just never could. Maybe this time Wolfram had wanted himself to like it, he tried to force himself, but the thought made him sick to his stomach. That wasn't Yuuri and even if it had been….Yuuri would have never kissed him purpose, and so he knew that he couldn't want the part like the part he wanted every night as he fell into his slumber.

"You would be so devote? What of that soldier? How am I, the counterpart of Yuuri, not good enough? The king was letting anger seep into his voice, sounding very much like an angry child. The blond fought with the demons in his heart. A voice kept telling him that he could have Yuuri here and now, it would be the Maou, but he could just imagine it was Yuuri. Wolfram was too good for that though, he knew he wouldn't be able to stand the quilt.

"That was not my choice, and as far as for my devotion…" The prince stared him blankly in the eye. "I will rise and fall with him, protect him, and love him even if I can never please him. He is a wimp I know" He tried to keep his emotions in check "I can't love anyone else now that I have sealed my heart in his grasp."

The Maou turned away from him, not able to take that look any longer. "I see…" he sighed "Do you want to know why he changed into me? He changed into me out of confusion because of you…."

Wolfram blinked "Because of me!"

"He was confused as to why the boy that had chased him so relentlessly was kissing someone else."

Wolfram only looked at a nearby bookshelf, he could have only hoped that the transformation had been for him, but he was now proven that hopes didn't matter. He couldn't seem to understand that he WAS the reason. He damned himself for his stupidity, and now that look was back that wolfram had seen before. The look of an incomplete Maou, thus causing confusion within him "Yuuri wasn't just confused, he was angry" and with those words the form fell to the wooden floor returning to its original form.

"Oh it is such a terribly bad omen! We must find his majesty!" Gunter ran amuck in his room from which Gwendal refused to let him escape. Sadly, if the grouchy demon had known the earth game pinball he would have most likely associated Gunter with the small metal marble. The lavender haired man went from chair to bed to window to Gwendal. Every now and again he would knock something from its perch, ten point, an extra twenty points for the one who can guess what he said shortly after each item hit the floor.

"Gunter, find your sanity! Screaming and fretting like a small child will not help his majesty in the slightest." Gwendal rubbed his aching temple, how could he fall in love with such a noisy man.

Gunter stood from his current seating on his bed. "But Gwendal, it is not for his majesty's sake that I fear, but for Lord Wolfram. The Maou can be a violent, ruthless, not to mention beautiful king at times, and on the other hand Wolfram's mouth tends to get the better of him" That caused Gwendal to think of other times that mouths had gotten away with themselves. Sadly it was replaced by his wailing cranium.

Needless to say, once another bolt of frightening struck Gunter's insanity returned and his next destination was Gwendal. On his way the lavender haired mage just happen to nudge a music box from its stand, 200 points. He did not even bother with the thought of it once he had reached Sir VonVoltiere.

A for Gwendal, having to stand for Gunter's hysterics was one thing he was not apt to put up with at that point and time. He clutched the man's upper arm's quieting him, and in return his heads pain subsided. Gunter was frozen before him, and the ice beyond Gwendal's eyes had melted, not entirely, but enough to see the summer wanting to peek through. Gwendal, having been very irritated by their previous interruption, decided now was as good a time as any to continue. The marble began to roll with nothing helping it to gain momentum.

Gwendal passionately, but gently, placed his lips on Gunter's. His issues were son forgotten, the marble had fallen, game over, and now Gunter was filling like he had the high score. The mage had tossed away his adopted confusion within seconds and had his arms wrapped firmly around Gwendal's neck. The kiss was strong; being both passionate and sensual, it was a kiss that easily satisfied both. Thankfully, for Gwendal's sake, it did not satisfy Gunter's libido, and Gwendal was also thankful for his abilities to hold Gunter in his place.

As the kiss continued, neither of them needing to come up for air, Gunter laced his hands in Gwendal's hair causing him to tighten the hold on his hips and a hand moved to his face. That touch was Gwendal's……The darker man tilted the others head back as to get a better angle just before leaving his lips for a more desirable destination, Gunter's collarbone. The mage let out a pleasured moan as one of his many weak spots was exploited by nipping and sucking. Oh man, what a hell of a nosebleed he would have had if he walked in on this! Feeling an electric desire tearing through his body, the lavender haired man helped to undo Gwendal's overcoat. Doing so Gunter was making what he wanted very obvious, he just hoped his lover would catch on.

Noticing his buttons were being unclasped and the confidence behind the hands that done so, the first son stopped to stare into his long-term friends eyes. Warm stares passed between the two and through that they physically explained to one another that they did not have to have what was soon coming to show their love. Still the craving was there. Gunter smiled at the man before him, to him he had gotten the highest score possible, and he had long forgotten Yuuri and Wolfram. A kiss was gently placed on the mages forehead and his cloak skillfully pushed from his shoulders. Within seconds, Günter had pushed back the green coat of Gwendal's as well and through another passionate kiss anxiously tried to unbutton Gwendal's pants. He shook his head and sat his lover atop the bed; Günter was confused as his partner moved away from him. He tried to speak, but was quickly silenced before his lover pointed toward the cracked double doors. Beyond that area he saw two sets of eyes to who he gathered to be some spy of some sort, however; he was amazed to see Gwendal just coolly close the door. Squeals could be heard beyond the wood of the doors, he was wrong; it had not been spies, but gambling maids.

Gunter flushed thinking of what they would have done if they would had seen them make love. BAMB…there was his libido again, knocking down his rational thought. With that, Gwendal didn't take much time in undressing himself, and teasingly undressing Gunter. He held before him gorgeous, untainted, cream skin and the glory that was his lovers blushing body. The eldest prince was awe struck at the beauty; he had never truly gotten the chance to look over the other before. He was supple and smooth like a woman, but still cut in ways to show he was once a soldier, it was a proud body, all the way down to the lavender tuff of hair from where his weeping sex protruded. God he could pay that homage on a daily basis.

As for Günter, once he overcame his embarrassment, he admired the body that came to lie over him. He let his hands trace over the cut, tanned chest, to his muscular arms, then strong hips, and finally back up to rest tenderly on his cheek. "You are a work of art Gwendal." He said longingly and blushed; the man above him cracked a smile and damn if Günter didn't think that made him look ten times as good.

"Maybe, but how does a man who has a thin line of sanity at times have such a beautiful form, I make a wager that no animal in all the demon kingdom can look as cute as you do now." Gwendal kicked himself inwardly for being so mushy, and finding himself unable to remember what he had truly wanted to say. Still he was rewarded with a hug from his lover. After brief sentiments, the two continued their journey for the conquest of one another. Gunter allowed Gwendal to do with him as he pleased and in turn caressed the darker man, that to which Gwendal did not complain in the slightest.

The prince soon left his position to leave his rosy marks all down the panting and mewing mage. From side to side, form tender flesh to tender flesh, the man left no area untouched by his lips, tongue, or teeth, and for every area he received a gracious moan of pleasure. Gwendal wanted this to last, he wanted to make love to Günter and possess him in ways the Maou would never be able to. There was a common trait between him and wolfram, after all. To his misfortune, however; he was undone by Günter's rocking hips, that caused mind melting beautiful friction between their erections, Gwendal himself released a moan before he was flipped over and Gunter rested atop him. The mages hair fell down around his face like a waterfall and the only thing more beautiful to his lover at that time was those lust filled eyes. Now was Gunter's turn to tease, he went about his job by rocking his hips and kissing his partners flesh.

The once serious prince's eyes nearly rolled into the back of his head at the sheer feel of Gunter's lips on him. Things changed rather quickly for Günter lowered himself to Gwendal's member and unsure of himself, took the tip in his mouth. He began such a peaceful suction that Gwendal couldn't help but groan. Finally, Gwendal pushed him away from his erection. Ti was a great feeling that had been given to him before a few times before this one, but he didn't want Gunter doing something like that. Something just didn't sit well with him. The mage was a little surprised by this and possibly even disappointed. Seeing this, the elder prince pulled him down for a tender kiss. The kiss was skillfully shifted from Gunter's lips to his neck. A silent scream came from the lavender haired man's mouth as his soft spot was nipped at. Finding his chance, Gwendal pressed a welcome finger into his partner's mouth.

The other man eagerly accepted each finger with light suckling and his tongue. A few gasps escaped him along the way, along with a flurry of moans once he was flipped back to the bottom position, and his nipple was seized. As Gwendal's tongue and teeth teased one, one hand teased the other, and his final free hand was caressing his upper thigh.

"Oh…Gwendal" he had tried to keep quiet, but he was being filed with so many sensations, he knew if he didn't call the other's name, he would float away.

Gwendal decided soon to change sides and give the neglected pale pink bud the same attention as the other. Feeling as if he had Gunter distracted by this, he placed a slick finger inside mage's tight, oh so very tight, entrance. For a moment Günter wriggled at the intrusion and stiffened, but after a few breathes he was once again distracted. After all, Gunter knew well the ways for men to have sex; he was after all the royal tutor even if he himself had never fully experienced it……

To better help him cope, Gunter clutched his lover's shoulders. In response the man took Gunter's erection and began pumping him, he wanted to make this the most pleasurable for the both of them even if the other was becoming more an more resistant with each finger added. Günter tried his hardest to hide his whimpers, but found it impossible when he added a third finger. "AHHHH!"

"Sorry Gunter, just a little more." The man did not lie, because within a moment he had found the man's prostate causing him to arch and come onto both his stomach and Gwendal's hand. Now came the hard part for the mage, and Gwendal knew it wouldn't be good for him for a good while. He took himself in his hand after lifting Gunter's legs to his shoulder and leaned into his lover's ear.

"I love you" he purred before pushing forward. The mage had felt the head push against his entrance but had paid it no mind for his heart had done a complete 360. Before Günter had realized it, Gwendal had the tip of his erection within him. He moaned, it hurt so much, but he wanted it, he would have it no other way. Thankfully Gwendal had the endurance of a bull and the patience of a sloth, thus giving the smaller figure beneath him time to adjust.

When the other man touched his cheek tenderly, he hadn't even realized that he had clenched his eyes so he didn't have to see the pain on his partners face. Now he was looking into the eyes of his aforementioned partner that was filled with not just lust but tenderness, a tenderness that gave noting but complete and utter trust. Having been firmly reassured, Gwendal pushed himself forward, finishing the sheathing of his member into the mages body. He was rewarded a grunt of discomfort before he pushed himself in once more experimentally.

Gunter, strangely enough, loved this feeling even if it hurt a little, he didn't mind at all. "Gwendal please." He pleaded after waiting a good while for his lover to move. The prince was quite taken aback and had never seen someone so eager, he began to wonder very briefly if Günter would have truly made it that far with his majesty. The pale man was moving around causing Gwendal's endurance barrier to fall and he moved in and out of the smaller man slow enough not to damage him , but quick enough to pleasure him.

It didn't take long for the pain in the mage's passage to die away and the feeling of being split changed to an odd fullness that grew as the dark haired man grew closer to a particular spot. Gunter bit his lip. As for Gwendal, he wanted to ear his lover's voice, even though his aim was gentleness and love, he forced a thrust deep within him, striking his pleasure spot.

"Ahh!" The mage moaned very loudly, and in turn his lover buried hid his head in his neck and sought his prostate over and over again. Gunter tried his best to keep hold of the sweaty back as he moaned in rhythm to Gwendal's thrusts. Gunter's erection was a the point of nearly overflowing as Gwendal spoke sweet nothings and chants of his name into his ear. "Call my name so I can hear it from you loud and clear." Was the last thing Gunter heard from his lover before he climaxed onto his and his lover's stomach. And with that Günter jerked and shout Gwendal's name as loud as the confines of his throat and orgasm would allow, the mage was sure that Stoffel could hear it all the way in his kingdom. With Gunter's cry it thus signaled release in one dry thrust, and the mage was overfilled with his partner's seed.

The two collapse purely exhausted and spent from their activities, but Gwendal had enough spared energy to remove from the pale form and draw him into his arms. He planted a simple kiss to Gunter's forehead. As for the normally hyper man, he was content, relaxed, and basking in the afterglow. Neither knew why, but as they lie there they became almost sure they had been cast from stone for the sole purpose of being with one anther, and neither wanted to let go.

"Gwendal" spoke Günter after a while of just lying there, and the stretched silence beginning to become a problem.

"Yes" he answered sleepily, not in his usual standoffish voice.

"Would I be wrong or out of place if I told you I loved you?"

Gwendal smiled and breathed in Gunter's scent, the scent of knew books and violets. "I love you too, Gunter, now go to sleep"

"Right" there was silence throughout the room and for poor Gunter it was a little compacting." "I'm worried about his majesty….do you think he is ok?"

"Gunter"

"Hmm?"

"Go to sleep or your sleeping on the balcony" Gunter laughed slightly, snuggled to Gwendal, and drifted away.

The room belonging to the king was now lit by only three barely lit candles. The storm had passed, Seth was locked away, and as for Yuri he was just waking. His surroundings were blurry at first, but he soon adjusted. By the bed he saw Wolfram seemingly asleep in a chair. The moon was shining on his blond hair causing it to look as though the boy had a halo, Yuri almost laughed at his choice of thoughts. Pushing back his covers, Yuri took note of the boy's breathing a few feet from him.

The king, as Yuri himself, was sure of one thing, he could know nothing else. He knew what he had heard, seen, and done, well most of it. He also knew something else as he leaned his lips onto wolfram. The truly awake boy participated in the kiss unsure if it was the Maou having come back to finish what he started, or his imagination. He honestly didn't care at the moment. But when he opened his eyes, he was met with HIS Yuri's face. The boy almost fell from his chair pushing Yuri from him.

"What the...Why did you…..What's going on here!" screamed wolfram standing up in demand. Yuri on the other hand didn't know how to reply, he had honestly done what he wanted to, he didn't have a good reason. After he had asked his question the prince had wanted to take it back.

"Because I wanted to, and I knew you were awake." Yuri blushed "I've slept with you long enough to know how you breathe when you're awake."

"Whatever!" Wolfram scoffed "Don't take pity on me, I don't need it, wimp!"

Yuri knew that was a lie "Not to mention, when you're sleeping, you rarely look like any angel I know." Wolfram blushed behind that double-sided comment. "I wasn't pitying you, and I know that's a lie because you call me a wimp all the time yet you vow to always remain by my side" the prince looked at him shocked. Yuri had apparently heard everything that had passed between him and the Maou. "You're mine, right?"

Wolf stared at him a few tears forming in the corners of his eyes. "Why did you change, tell me. Why did you change after seeing Seth kiss me?" his voice began showing his sobs which were part of humiliation and part of joy.

Yuri scratched his head. "I suppose because I got jealous and angry, I had had you the whole time to myself and I never got an open moment to question the possibility that I liked you and wouldn't have you forever." He looked his fiancé square in the face. "I guess at that time I wanted to be the only one to touch you, I didn't want to think you would leave me."

Wolfram couldn't help but say aloud "Now you see why I am always the way I am." He stood dazed, with those aforementioned tears threatening to overflow at any moment. "Answer me this" the king nodded "Do you love me? Or is it just like I am a possession to you?"

Yuri shook his head. "Like I said Wolfram, I was so jealous of him, and after I tried to say to myself that you're a guy, but I realized I have come to see you beyond being a male. I don't really know the best way to say it, but maybe the reason I treated you like you were a nuisance was because I kept thinking of you like a guy would a girl." The prince just stared at him and Yuri was beginning to get uncomfortable. "Oh I don't know! I guess what I'm trying to get to is I fell in love with you." The blond stared at him still with shock unsure if he was hearing correctly. "Strangely enough I haven't been able to think of another girl or guy the way I do you. HA HA, man am I sounding sappy…."he looked to wolfram's blank face. "Awe come on call me a wimp, strangle me, or even jab me with your sword, at least say something!"

Honestly at the moment Wolfram was unsure of everything his pride prevented him from screaming his love in return, where as his hand on his chair back kept him sure that he was sane. Then the tears fell, tears of joy that Yuri began to mistake for tears of pain. It really didn't help matters that Wolf tried to hide his face.

"Oh no, Wolf I'm sorry, did I do some weird Demon insult tradition or something." Yuri did a funny sort of dance. "is it the way I was standing, or maybe some sort of trinket I dropped." The king searched around him for the source of his fiancé's tears. Below his barefoot he found something round. "AH AH! This button, is this it, it's got to be, hmm." The king went on mumbling about a strange culture and weird insults.

"You wimp" sniffed Wolfram removing his hands and smiling behind tears. Yuri looked at him with a brow raised. The king was gong to apologize for whatever he had done, but before he knew it wolfram had leapt at him wrapping his arms around Yuri's neck. The king was glad to have wolf's arms around him, but he was worried. It wasn't everyday the blond boy laughed, cried, and called him a wimp at the same time. The prince was obviously so ecstatic that even his pride was wrapped away for a while.

"Yuri you wimp!" he clung tighter practically forcing Yuri to hug him back to which the boy did without grudge. It was still awkward for Yuri to be doing stuff like this and thinking some of the things it caused him to think, but after months with the blond he knew he rather have it no other way. It had to be this way. After all, his first signs came from jealousy of his other half, so this time he wasn't going to make a mistake. Wolfram was all he would ever have, and even if he decided to leave, the prince would follow him to hell and back.

"So you just care for me, you don't love me?" he teased "Well I could always find Gunter." He pushed Wolfram gently from his body.

"YOU CHEATER! I love you more than anyone, especially Gunter!" the young soldier shouted then covered his mouth as his pride gave him a good swift kick in the rump. "Damn, he tricked me' Yuri laughed at him a little then blushed himself before tenderly wiping the tear trials from those soft pink cheeks. Wolfram shivered, "Your hands are still a little clammy."

Yuri withdrew right away "I guess your right, after all I did beat the crap out of one of your soldiers in a thunderstorm…." The other only turned his node up at the comment. Now all Yuri should think about was if his fiancé's lips were as soft as the Maou had mocked. All he could do was stare as a tongue flicked across to wet chapping lips. Silence. "Hey, Wolf, can I kiss you?"

Wolfram busied himself with removing his sheath. "Of course we are engaged after-----" the boy didn't even continue for once he felt those hands touch his shoulders gently he wanted to break down in joy once again. His king rotated him until they met eye to eye, he then leaned I gently to let their lips touch. The kiss was sweet, and damn if wolfram couldn't have lit up all of Japan with the fireworks that exploded from the contact, it was also tender, not to mention quick. When they pulled from each other they decided it best to retest just to make sure they experience was correct. This next one was heated, neither had tried to turn it into anything else yet, but it was extremely powerful. With such a kiss, Yuri's thrust for exploration was awoken.

The king unbuttoned Wolfram's overcoat while the blond just gently glided his hand up the boy's shirt. After, the coat had piled to the floor, the king wondered what his fiancé would do if he kissed the nape of his neck. He did so and the prince pressed his body against the other. The two had no coherent idea where this was going, but continued onward anyhow. Yuri, in his curiosity, untucked the last shirt to feel the pink skin beneath. 'Oh god he's so soft, just like a girl' The blond mewed at the caressing of his blushing body, gods he never expected things to happen like this.

The baseball boy was enjoying himself more than ever being able to touch and love something so gorgeous, but things came to a halt when he grabbed for wolfram's belt. "Wait, I don't think we should" Wolf was a tad bit embarrassed "Maybe not tonight at the least, promise me…" Yuri blinked in confusion...'Does he mean?...AH of course I won't do that' Wolfram turned his head away "Promise me that you won't go beyond kissing, until I think we're ready." The blond prince kissed him and he nodded obediently. He had just wanted a feel of everything that was wolfram, but he told himself that every time he looked to the boy, he was his. They belonged to one another.

"Wait a minuet. You're saying you're an 82 year old virgin?"

A/N: YAY only like 2 or 3 more chapters to go! I am so sorry about the sex scene in this one…it really didn't turn out the way I wanted it to, it was a first time thing with Gwendal and Gunter…I started to type it up and tried to make it better. I realized that to make it better I would have to rewrite the whole thing and at the time it was just rushing to get it typed up on the computer so I could post it. Anyhow, I hope you liked the jist of it, and I know it was a quick relationship turn between Yuri and Wolfram, but let's just say Yuri has been thinking about this for a while and finally decided Wolfram really was for him. If that is not a good enough reason….look at it this way, Yuri is a teenager. Most teenagers now a days would sleep with someone who told them their dress looked nice. Well that aside, please review, please!


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5- Rage Love and an Honest Proposal

Note: sorry if the grammar is poor it is just that I have not been updating as I would have liked but I decided to hurry and spit this out and from here on in it may get a bit out of hand so bare with me….i will have glimpses back and forth about Gwendal and Gunter but from here on in it is mostly about Yuuri and Wolfram. I might try to sneak some Josak/Conrad in…..

By now Yuuri was very amazed. He just couldn't believe the sheer will Wolfram had to be a virgin for 82 years. On earth to him he had watched teens lose their virginity at 13 to the first warm body that had came along, or even for a bit of cash for their drugs. Earth was a sad place and to think that here his beautiful fiancé was still a virgin. A part of the black haired, black eyed king, felt proud of him, yet still bad that he would soon take that from him, but it was going to happen someday anyhow. Yuuri was simply happy that it could be him that took that from the prince and that it could be filled with a meaning.

Of course Yuuri was still confused as to if he truly loved the blond, but he knew he felt something and that he really wanted the other in his arms, his soft satin lips against his. Yuuri had decided that he would son discover if he truly loved the moody blond. Every night for the past two weeks it had been the same routine before they fell victim to their slumber. A simple goodnight kiss, however awkward, would transform and evolve to a heated kiss that rivaled their heated arguments. Before the two betrothed knew it, Wolfram's back was pressed into the mattress, Yuuri's sneaky tan hands snaking it's way up the pink chemise, and tongues were hungrily intertwined.

Thankfully inexperience and the blond's excellent breaks silenced his fear of more happening by pushing the king nearly off the large feathered bed. Then the nervous and embarrassed king would receive a glare from the prince just before he violently rolled over ; pulling the blue comforter to where only velvety strands of blond hair were visable. Afterward Yuuri would just blink in confusion varying from begging for forgiveness and laughing nervously.

It really wasn't something he had planned to happen every night, he hadn't planned for anything to happen in his relationship with the boy but it had led them to being engaged, spooning and making out. Sometimes he actually sat and thought about it , thought about if he would have truly been asked about his choice in a person it would have basically summed up Conrad in a nut shell. He would then shiver, but now that he had seen Wolfram and had gotten to know him he learned he was very much like a woman. He saw that there were many parts to the Prince. It scared him sometimes to think that he could actually see Wolfram growing old with him, holding his child, and even holding him through the nights. Those were his little secrets.

Still his sleepless nights continued for after the blond would roll over and fall into his sleep he would snuggle closer to the king, a great change from getting his ribs kicked out, and would wrap a frilly arm around him. It was quite the ok thing at first but it was odd to him that the more time passed, the more he wanted more than just kisses from the angelic beauty that rested with pink lips barely parted in a sigh of his name while he breathed his heavy sleep. And so the sleepless nights commenced.

During the daytime hours, however; the two acted normally. Wolfram chased Yuuri as if he were a moth to a flame and he of course still called the king a wimp and a cheater, and one must not forget the never ending battle for the kings time. If anything really changed, it seemed as if Conrad had received less glares, but the prince had increased in his frustration for time and attention. Never the less, they refrained from spreading the word of what had taken place that night after Seth and the king had fought. It wasn't as if Yuuri had wanted to keep it a secret or even asked wolf not to get touchy feely in public it was just that they had decided for now it was their business and theirs alone, and they tried to keep the castle clear of gossip. Gossip was horrid as it was with poor Gwendal and Günter, and no tot mention the thought going around that wolfram had had a sordid affair with a soldier. Yes gossip was one thin Yuuri hated, but he found it was nothing else he could do and he figured that it or nothing was changing with him. He was suddenly proven wrong……

One night during dinner he had just set at the large wooden round mahogany table after a very long lesson with Gunter about a king who ate something he could not easily pronounce, and then found himself turned into a sand bear. He couldn't quite remember, but he remembered that whatever the guy had changed into he never changed back because his wife preferred him better in that form. Anyway, he just sat there and after a moment he found himself simply staring deeply and intently at the golden boy eating his steak. Eyes half closed as he brought each piece of the tender meat to his mouth, how his lovely tongue flicked out across his lips to remove the zesty taste of the beef, but most of all his gorgeous green eyes that seemed to light as he thought of something deep down. Yuuri couldn't help but think just how beautiful the prince was, so feminine and pure, he was very lucky to be snapped from his daydream by a worried Günter.

"Are you ill your majesty?" the mage had asked innocently and worried. The king simply shook his head picking down at his food and thanking god that he hadn't gotten very excited from the princes flirtatious eating habits.

Still the two did not touch outside of their room, and when their hands did brush each other's slightly they would jerk away and blush like teenagers. Yuuri and Wolfram thought that with the lack of touching and affection they would give people the idea that nothing had changed, but they were once again very wrong. Conrad was the first to notice, he had started his suspicions at the dinner table, and how the blond seemed to smile instead of frown as he waited for a chance to pull Yuuri form his lessons. The soldier half wondered to himself if he should make his suspicions known or just wait for the two lovers to tell him. He eventually decided it was best to give them their time and space as Yuuri was most likely adjusting to anew experience One factor that helped him make his decision was seeing the two yelling at each other in the hall way, and as the flaming red prince left, he told himself that it would not be the best thing to make it worse with his suspicions.

Another happening in the kingdom that was not ordinary was the engagement of Günter and Gwendal. When wolfram had told Yuuri one night he stated just plainly that he was happy for them and asked simply, "So who are they marrying?" The blond almost fell over at his fiancé's clueless ness. The prince quickly shouted back so his fiancé could grasp what he was saying that it was each other. Yuuri literally and blatantly fainted, and from that point on the castle had more changing to do, and so it would.

A day after that the beauty jerked the king into the palace library. Poor Yuuri feared for his life as the stern and serious look he was getting form Wolfram. Needless to say he was surprised when he was caught in a fierce lip lock by the blond. Now one must understand he wasn't exactly complaining as he was moving his lips back against the Prince's and penetrating his mouth as he had practiced, but he really would have love to know what had gotten into Wolfram. After a few minutes however it seemed as if the boy had clamed and he just sat against Yuuri with his head rested lightly on the king's chest while the king leaned his back against the books. The dark king was happy, the kissing had been good, but he liked this better; holding a vulnerable and sweet wolfram was nice.

"Yuuri, you still want me right? You're not cheating on me right!" the blond asked keeping his head against Yuuri's beating heart and sturdy chest.

"Come on wolf, drop it…I don't think I want to be burned like my mom American cooking, but I couldn't cheat on you anyway." He wrapped an arm around the prince's shoulders. "And of course I still want you, I am not like you think, but why are you asking this?" he was a little surprised at the other's rushed and slightly frantic behavior.

The blond looked him in the eye. "I heard my soldiers talking today, about their lovers and girlfriends. They continued to say that they normally lose interest in a lover after they stop having sex or they refuse to give them sex." He sighed looking down to the floor. "I don't know with you Yuuri…hot and cold is normally how this works with you and I and I just don't know how you are about women. "The soldier stood and turned away blushing cherry red, yet his blush deepened even further when Yuuri walked up behind him and wrapped his arms around him.

"So you were worried that I wasn't going to want you unless you had sex with me?"

"I-I-I didn't say that at all wimp!" Wolfram stammered.

He chuckled lightly declaring that the prince should not call him a wimp. "They were wrong, the more you hold back, the purer you are; it makes me want you even more. Plus I don't know anything about Homosexual sex…" he laughed nervously. "I just like holding you, and touching you, and kissing you." He emphasized his statement with a kiss to Wolfram's ear. "You're just so pretty…"

That was when he received a quick kiss from Wolfram and the boy left him with one important date. "Saturday, Saturday you can have me." Then he walked from the room, leaving a very dumbfounded king. Yuuri's heart was pounding in his rib cages as if it would fly form its location leaving him light headed. The day the prince had stated was only 3 days away, he had all of 3 days to prepare/control himself. He forced himself to look on the Brightside; he was already in the library so he could take the time to study up……..

Gunter came in a few times to see his majesty intently studying and gave a smile. He was so proud that the king was taking an interest in their culture; however the boy blundered and left one lying atop the table which Conrad found much later. He sighed and determined that it was time to give Yuuri the talk. Perhaps Saturday or Sunday…….


	6. Chapter 6

Rage Love and an Honest Proposal Chapter 6

Yuuri had been driven nearly insane waiting for Saturday to come. Every moment of the day proved to be a test of his gentlemanly ways, so much that it seemed as if he was being mocked by devils. When Gunter was deemed too ill to teach his majesty, the young man was forced to watch the fiery prince spar.

During the matches, however, the blonde grew so hot he had to remove his coat and undershirt that were drenched through in sweat. Needless to say, Yuuri grew hot for a completely separate reason than the weather. The misguided and dirty minded king found himself wanting to order Wolfram to don his clothing once more, and make those soldiers stop staring at his property. Realizing that he sounded too much like the past prince, he stomped that thought to a pulp.

Sadly, Yuuri's inner thoughts and calculations ended up landing him in troubled dearly with his prince. He was staring onto the battle field, not noticing the enticing glances Wolfram was throwing him, nor that his eyes were focused more on the soldier fighting with his nearly naked lover.

"YUURI!"

The king snapped from his daze as soon as the flamboyant blonde seized him by the lobe and tugged his head down near his blue clad knees. "You cheater! What are you staring so intently at! It certainly wasn't me!"

The prince was blushing and fuming all in one single thread. The surrounding soldiers were awed at the sight, watching the intense display of a usual lovers quarrel. As soon as the cringing king curled from Wolfram's tight grasp, he shouted out an apology before kissing him on the cheek and rushing off.

Pale, peach cheeks blushed pink, blond hair settling, lightly, in wisps before his green eyes.

He was shocked. Yuuri had never once kissed him before anyone, it had always been conveniently in a dark or a secluded area...but this time, they kissed in the square, outside the infirmary, and below the study window where Gwendal could look down, and easily observe the spectacle and immense catcalls coming from the sweaty soldiers.

Registering the sounds coming to his ears, and his fiancé's now complete retreat, he turned on a dime.

"Since when did I give the order to chatter and stop your training? Get back to work you dogs!" He ordered, none really taking offense by it, just simply chuckling and following his order, and some giving him a pat on the back.

Wolfram was happy on the inside, possibly so much that his mind had shoved the thought of a certain Maou being an insatiable cheater away.

The oddities, however, did not end there for the poor king. His fantasies and catastrophes grew like wildfire, a word which also made the king reminisce on the green-eyed angel he couldn't wait to have in his bed again. Then, there was another turning point in this large trial.

Yuuri happened to run across one of Murata's imported naughty magazines.

He managed to disturb himself more by actually rising the pages to his face, and observing the pictures of naked and moreover scantily clad women littering the pages. When Yuuri laid eyes on these women, he did not think of their status in no respect. Since seeing a girl in lacey, light, and low cut panties that hugged her rear like paint to a wall, he did not see her in a slight measure.

"I wonder what Wolfram would look like in there?" He pondered. The king gave it a moment to set in, and he knew right away that Wolfram would look completely and utterly edible.

He rolled it over in his mind, thinking on how he would love to put them on the prince, then watch him slowly tug them down...there was a small pause between his thoughts.

'WHAT THE HELL AM I THINKING!' He huffed, throwing the leafy book to the floor and continuing on with his train of thought. "Oh god...I have become SHORI!" And on the insanity continued, with him deciding he was never going to look at an adult magazine again...Of course, unless they were fully printed with nothing but Wolfram and those scanty outfits.

Come Friday, Yuuri finally got a dose of Wolfram's nervousness and anxiousness. The soldier was on edge with almost every compliment that could be taken even the slightest bit sexually or romantically. Thankfully, the other members of covenant castle were in the dark as to what was truly up with the king and young prince. Another point Yuuri made, was the amount of time the boy took alone in the bath increased, and he found glances were thrown often at the table during lunch and dinner. The teen boy, however, was learning to avoid them so he didn't blush much more than usual. Still, there were times at lights out when he didn't feel aroused or anxious, not even nervous.

Yuuri would lie in their bed, simply holding Wolfram to him so gently and kiss the other's golden hair. The blond would talk to him, rant, complain, and maybe even talk about his dreams for the future. Even after the other had fallen asleep, the king would hold the warmth, stroke his hair, rub his laced arms...Yuuri liked these moments most, though they made him slightly worried about these moments completely disappearing after they made love...He worried softly to himself that the prince would lose his hidden innocence.

After maybe an hour of thinking and holding fast to the demon boy he would release him to snuff out the candles, then, one again, he would cuddle. Sleep came quickly after that, as always. With the sleep of Friday came the morning of Saturday. As he woke, Wolfram was nowhere to be found.

"I guess he wants to make sure everything is taken care of before tonight." Yuuri climbed out of the bed, not noticing a folded up paper on the bedside table, save for the fact of using it as a coaster. Not much longer after taking his time in getting dressed, he headed down to breakfast. He held his chin high and an advancing aura of pride as he entered the dinning hall and greeted everything.

"G'morning everyone!" He bounced, looking to see only Celi and Annisina sitting at the table, He quirked an eyebrow in confusion sitting down before his plate. "Am I late or something? No one is here..."

Celi smiled at him, perplexing him to why she ever came to breakfast when she never ate. He supposed she would say something about it causing men to watch her sexy motions or something. "They are tending to some urgent business and have eaten already." She flashed him a giggle and took a drink of her...what ever it was.

The young king gave a nod and kept it upon himself to eat his breakfast and start his day out right. Taking notice of his seat, then Wolfram's next to his. There rested no plate or glass sitting at Wolfram's spot. Did he eat his food at all? The other hoped he wasn't trying to avoid him today. Down he sat to heartily consume his meal of eggs and some sort of sausage, of which he dare not ask of its origin.

After his breakfast, Yuuri moved on to his paper work. Ah yes, the dreaded paperwork that he really wished Wolfram would set fire to at times. He found a number of things to keep him readily occupied in those stacks, as if he really wanted it. He was pleased to find that today he didn't have too much to really think on as they were all marriage contracts. Yuuri found himself smiling at one Josak had requested for himself and Conrad, forging the soldiers signature. It was also quite funny to him that he usually would have cringed at the thought of Conrad with another man but after his own little trysts with Wolfram…Man, it actually seemed cute.

Moving on, the king was left signing marriage contracts till about lunch time, losing all humor in the names and reasons till it became mindless signing. He could swear the person might have wanted to marry their dog he would allow it just to get away. "Does this never end?" He whined, wondering just how many people wanted to get married and just how many signatures Josak wanted to forge. He felt irrationally lucky when he reached about halfway through the stack, and he also felt happy...so happy he almost put a signature to the rest of his life.

Lying before him was a document dawning both his and Wolfram's name. He had to smile at how the blonde had addressed the marriage, but he was surprised at the date more so over. Scrolled on the fine pressed parchment, was a block of text that let on that this marriage had been serious to the other for well over two months. Grasping the seemingly fragile paper in his hold, he read Wolfram's reason for the union and why he should put down his signature to it.

'I love this wimp more that and other like him, which is sating something. Your majesty should grant my wish because on my honor no one can be there for him like I can, and no other demon can keep him in line like I. As for my fiancée's side of the argument, I know I was an accident and received the proposal out of rage for doing what I should not have done, and saying that which was out of line. You see, in his world men don't marry men no matter how beautiful or forward...it is wrong. With a caring and forgiving heart like that cheater's, I seriously think he can come to terms with it sooner to later, he is so lost without me.'

Yuuri smiled and placed his signature to both lines and folded it in his pocket. With the precious paper tucked away safely, he quickly (and when I write quickly I mean so very lightening fast that Gwendal would have a small heart attack) stood and moved from the room. The king wanted to find his Wolfram as quick as his thundering heart would allow. His mind kept wondering if, along with that thunder and lightning, he might get a small joyful rain of tears from his beloved prince.

He skidded down the halls, nearly plowing over a gaggle of happy chattering maids, unable to spot anyone other than a random soldier or two. After having no luck in either Gwendal's office or in the painting hall, he slumped. Yuuri was exhausted, panting his whole way to the garden, but he wanted to show the prince. Yuuri needed him to know before tonight just how much he meant to him. The king felt so very proud of himself and a familiar swelling in his chest showed his pride as a kinder child would of their worst drawing.

Sadly in the gardens, Yuuri found no blond fire starter. He decided to return to his room, ignoring the fact that he was supposed to be going to lunch right about now, yet settling on just resting calmly in his bedroom. Calmly opening the door and sorrowfully closing it, he went to the other side of his bed noticing that something wasn't quite right with his coaster from this morning. He slowly raised the paper to his face, reading it the best he could.

He was shocked to find that Wolfram had been sent off on a very important mission on the borders of the demon kingdom's outlying lands. The blonde promised in his letter, however, that he would be home well before the lunch bell called for Yuuri. Sadly, a knock to his door signaled the prince's time up.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Meanwhile Gwendal sat in a conference more wrinkles than normal had littered his face since Günter's sudden illness and another rather more recent problem that had presented itself. He sat and argued as a long awaited messenger entered the busy room.

"We have a word from Lord Conrad, sir." The messenger spoke, before Yuuri came bombarding through the room, sweaty and a look of utter horror and determination etched into his features.

"Where is Wolfram!" Demanded the king, having heard guarded snippets of the problem.

Gwendal's brow furrowed. "Give the man a minute to speak, boy, and we will know what happened to your fiancé." The frowning man signaled for the other to continue.

The man bowed to the king. "Conrad stated that the survivors form the ambush have been rescued safely and are on their way home." He kept his gaze guarded from the king. "Lord Wolfram was not one of those men."


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: W00t another chappie, ok well this one I am having some strings attached. You see I love that you guys are all so enthusiastic and like to read my story well I am giving you a challenge yourself. Hit the lovely little review button down there as you are my one source of inspiration and leave me a review. I don't want to sound desperate or any such thing but if you can get me to 55 reviews, I can give you another chapter . Have fun and I hope you enjoy!

Chapter 7

Yuuri froze with the thought of what may be happening, had happened to Wolfram on his mind. It was horrible to him to picture anything other than joy on his fiancé's face…and now there was this. He froze, heart stopping for a simple moment as if to take a breath and absorb its happenings. The good news was Wolfram hadn't been kidnapped, tortured, or raped….The bad news was that his fiancé was nowhere to be found and could possibly be dead.

"You are sure this is what Conrad had reported, no other information to be needed, nor any outside knowledge of the captain?" Gwendal asked stiffly, standing from his desk in a blur. Yuuri had interrupted his conference, and actions would be taken later to scold the king, but now his brother, and possibly the future queen to the throne, was missing.

Alas, the messenger shook his head solemnly and handed him the scribbled on dirty and worn paper. Tear drops still stained the parchment and left Gwendal stunned. Conrad's writing and Conrad's tears. Hope was not on their side this Saturday…and of all days it had to be Wolfram's birthday. He crushed the paper in his hands and it seemed to break as easily as one of their enemies' bones. Those fine set wrinkles in his brow became even deeper yet and Yuuri shook with even more fear and worry seeing that come across his lover's brother's face, and he also had a strange urge to cry.

"We will set up a funeral procession for Wolfram Kyo three days from now, after the ceremony tonight and a small parade as a reward to the fallen men." Gwendal nearly growled out as he slammed his paper onto his desk. He was furious, and he wanted to rip the men asunder whom had killed his baby brother, the one's who had most likely relished in his blood on their hands…the blood of demons and royalty. Gwendal was at least happy to think that he died with his dignity intact.

Yuuri, however, was slow to this. He didn't understand, and by far than anything else he was furious. Red rose in his cheeks to dangerously crimson to become a blush, and he felt his teeth grind together. "What is this about a funeral?Wolfram isn't dead…you haven't found a body so he isn't dead!" He demanded, stepping forward and using his own power as Maou to dismiss the messenger. "That letter was only that he hadn't been found, that he was nowhere, in either the dead bodies or the captives….Gwendal!"

The green-clad prince of wrinkles, frowned. "Your majesty…this is a matter of state at the moment and all honors to the soldiers must be upheld. You are not allowed to act in this matter as it would be disrupting the order of family and or the kingdom…you must act without emotion on this matter." Gwendal was harsh in his words, actually getting a yell out of Yuuri about his beloved.

"HE is your BROTHER! Gwendal…how can you so easily resign him to death? And to tell me to just so carelessly act like it didn't happen and smile to make everyone all better is FOOLISH!." He almost turned to his other self then and there, voice deepening, pupil dilating and fists clenched threateningly. Still, as soon as Yuuri felt the change, he stopped it. This was his battle and his fiancé so he couldn't leave it to his demon self.

"Yuuri, it is none of your business who or what I do with my brother…in a soldiers line of business a missing man normally means he is dead, captured, or nearly dead…it never spells good for a soldier nor their family, so do like us all and face up to that single fact." He commanded, and politely, or as politely as his current disposition and sadness would allow, asked the king to leave his study.

Yuuri did as he was asked, not before adding. "You deal with this the soldier way…and I will deal with this the Shibuya Yuuri way!" And thus the half Maou, half Yuuri boy walked out of the study, more or less stormed, slamming the doors behind him to retreat to the room. Honestly at this time Yuuri didn't know what to do or to say, he was worried, lonely, and broken…He didn't want to cry, he didn't… He wanted to be strong for everyone that he knew wouldn't be able to be strong. Still the thought of a boy he had just kissed goodnight the night before, he had just held him in his arms only a few hours ago, not ever being in that bed again or in that god forsaken night gown made him queasy.

Thoughts of intercourse were gone, thoughts of Wolfram in any sort of sexual situation was gone…all he could see was that face he saw his first time here at covenant castle, and the first time he locked lips with Wolfram….even his hair illuminated by the light of the bear bees and that smile he held then. "No…he isn't dead…." He had to be right…Wolfram couldn't be dead, he was the fiancé of the king, he was brave and bratty and spoiled, strong and beautiful…Things like that just didn't happen to that kind of people! He straightened himself up, and wiped away the tears he had shed.

Wolfram had become his whole world in a matter of days, he was his whole heart, and he wouldn't give up on him being alive, he wouldn't lose hope until he was told that his lover's heart, leg, torso or something had been found! Or if he found it himself! He took a deepening breath, scanning the room for anything he used to help him along in this time of great sorrow. He found a sword, first aid kit, some medicines for pain, and of course the usual naughty bits of things that Murata loved stashing in his room so Wolfram could find them and nearly tear him to shreds. It made him chuckle a bit behind his sadness, then he shoved them aside like old newspaper peelings.

After about thirty minutes of triumphant collecting on the king's part, he threw what was travel sized into his bag, making what make be the most foolish, most heartfelt, and most deciding decisions of all his life as king…He himself was going to look for his bride.

He wasn't going to hide behind Gwendal or Conrad or Yosak…nor his love this time…He WAS going to get him back, and even if he was dead, he would never stop searching until the body was found so he and Wolfram's mother could bury HIM, and not an empty coffin as much as he wanted it to be a happy Wolfram he got back.

The king managed to leave his room after his thoughts and items were gathered into a neat little stack all his needed to be sorted things. It was sad, but he really didn't have time to fully sort what was happening, so he would have to save it for a later date. Hopefully, when he returned he would have a family to do so with. He checked his pocket, feeling the marriage certificate still resting, folded for Wolfram's eyes. His decision, his life, his love and his future…being a King didn't change any of that, he was going to look for Wolfram himself!

Yuuri quickly made his way down the hall, out in the open, not sneaking, but easily under the cover of him supposedly going out for a picnic under a tree. When a guard stopped to ask questions, he simply said it was because it was his way of dealing with the death of Wolfram….his way of remembering their time together. Once at the castle gates, holding one of his fiancé's swords in hand, he reached for the bars of the large exit. He was ready; there was no better time than now.

"Argghhhh oooooh ahhhh Nnnnn!" Yuuri's eyes grew wide…he had to have been caught…he knew it there was no escaping it. Jerking around ready to order whoever it was…with serious problems and wrong timing…that he was leaving no matter what. Strangely enough, when he did so he could only look down…a hopping Morgif giving him on of the best Wolfram glares ever. Yuuri just stood there for a moment as the sword hopped past him, clinking on the stoned walkway as he skipped towards to the outside world.

Yuuri didn't know what to say, he had a few questions though, for starters. Where had Morgif thought he was going? How did he even escape from the dungeon? Yuuri was spaced out until Morgif turned around. "Urgghhh!" He snapped, as if telling Yuuri to hurry up, that they didn't really have all day to play around. Yuuri blinked at him, dumbfounded as usual. Was he being scolded by his…..sword!

"And where exactly do you think you are going, huh?" Yuuri asked him, picking him off the ground but nearly getting bitten in the process. Morgif made another moaning and groaning procession, right in Yuuri's grasp, wriggling about, passing threats as it seems. "What makes you think I will take you with me? You might just cause trouble, and I will never get anything done!" He argued with the spoilt sword, nearly ready to smack the blade across the gate as payback for the insulting name he was called. Still there was something there, something behind Morgif other than his usual self.

"Uh uh….ooooooooo….AHHH!" Morgif spoke, looking ready to jump Yuuri if he had legs and arms.

"What do you mean he-!" Yuuri stopped and eyed Morgif in sympathy and gratitude, while the sword only looked like a spoiled child would when turning their face away angrily. "Thank you, Morgif; he is important to me too." After that, Yuuri decided it best to simply allow the sword to come, placing his lover's sword down by the gate, and slipping through the gates so he could to begin his journey. He, however, couldn't stop thinking about what the sword had said….

"_Having Wolfram gone makes you sad…I am here to make sure you are never sad or hurt….but Wolfram isn't just important to you, he is to me too!"_

Meanwhile……

"Come on, Lucius give it back…It is my dolly! Give it back!" The little girl cried, her doll in the grasp of her dear cousin Lucius for the third time today. Blond haired and vibrant little Nessa was in fury with the boy every since he had joined the band of boys in town. The doll was taken from her now, and all Lucius did was laugh in joy for his great accomplishment, running to the nearby stream.

The young human girl cried and pulled a fit as she chased her cousin, the adults too worried for their own business to worry with a little girl's play toy. All around the tiny village they worked on what seemed to be rebuilding the town center, unfocused on the outside world. Demons and humans alike walked amongst the crowds, unaffected by anyone, simply getting a wave and a hearty pat on the back. The little Nessa was one of the most favored children in the village, half human and half demon….she was their little mascot, for her mother and father helped build this town a long, long time ago. Nevertheless, this was one place that normally was different than any other.

The blonde haired girl squealed and balled, begging the little human boy to give her back her toy, almost tumbling over a wiry root while she made her way into the slight gathering of trees. Her frail hands smacked away the limbs while she fought to get to the river. She knew that was where the delinquent boy was going. He always did when running with her favored things. Even if her legs weren't quite developed to their full strength, she wasn't going to let him win; not now not ever….her deep coal eyes were competitive as she reached the end of the trees and to the clearing for the river.

Little delicate lips dropped open, eyeing something she had never fully seen before…or maybe she just didn't want to admit it. Lucius had dropped her toy, and now they were both staring at the thing, man, boy before them.

"A-a DEMON!" Lucius shouted, and Nessa could only speak to the man with few words.

"Mommy?"


	8. Chapter 8

Nessa looked through the small framed window in the tiny village, wooden railing holding the glass in, to see the beautiful man lying atop a humble bed within the quaint cottage. The very same bed was her bed she slept in at night and rose from in the morning. As she tried to spy in on the boy, her blond curls would bounce as her tiny toes would slip on the sleek metal railing she was using to hold her to the second story of the building. She loved how elegant and wild the other looked, his hair as untamed and seemingly unkempt as hers yet still they both held a not so hidden beauty. A smile crossed her cherub face just thinking of the other and that he might be her long lost mother…and that maybe just maybe he would know where she could find daddy and make Mimi stop crying at night.

She edge closer, trying to behold the battered angel in his state of undress beneath the best sheets they had in the house. Nessa was very curious as to where the beauty had come from, knowing that if she was wrong and that wasn't her mommy then he would know where to find him or her. Tiny upturned nose pressed to the glass, deep coal eyes full of sparkling emotion and stomach curling with anticipation. She loved the look of this angel. This angel had to be her special person.

Sadly she hadn't long been looking at her angel before she felt a stone slam against her leg beneath her bright sundress. "You freak! I bet that is the thing you come from, weirdo… Go back to where you came from and leave our village!" A boy yelled from below her, teasing her profusely afterwards, calling her names and cursing out the poor harmed demon resting on the bed within the house. Was he right? Was she a freak? A freak for having black scary eyes? Nessa swiftly shook her head, knowing better than to think that way as she looked back down at the hateful boy.

Nessa stuck her tongue out at the annoying boy. Sometime after that, she saw the angel so beautiful with honey blond curls and the most shocking set of emerald green eyes awake within the small room she had been peaking within. Her cute cherub face against the glass to gaze at the angel of a guest, who was was truly a vision of curiosity. She seemed all most mesmerized by the view before her. A sparkle in the eye of the midnight sky that the girl looked through told on her. It told her secret of who she thought this person was, or more accurately who she KNEW this person was.

She knew she had seen that demon somewhere before. She had seen him in a distant memory. Tears began to prickle at the corner of her emotionally deep black eyes, casting the look of a child that was wiser than her apparent years. Nessa knew with all her heart that had to be her mother. No one would or could be more beautiful than them and she believed no one could be more beautiful than this stranger. He was beautiful when he tried to smile and wish the ginger girl tending to him a thank you. He even offered to help her in return for being so loving and detailed in tending to him. Such a display of courtesy was rare in this world nowadays so Nessa found her heart leaping with an even more defined sense of pride and joy.

However, with her thoughts and cries earlier, her sister had told her she couldn't be around the new stranger nor could she speak to them on matters of their family or the village. When the stubborn girl asked as to why something so important to them must be hidden, her sister only replied telling her that she would one day understand, but for now things at their home needed to remain in their home and in no one else's heart. The same ginger haired and caramel eyed woman who was the sister of the tiny Nessa was now sitting by the twin sized bed cleaning the angel's wounds and wiping his face of any blood from what ever it was that he may have been in.

For a moment the young chibi had to pause and look to her elder sister, amazement in her eyes at what she saw. Her sister had never before seemed so melancholy. Nor had she ever held a frown that Nessa saw. Was she too affected by the presence of the other or was it simply her gentle nature going out to her patient? The little girl didn't quite understand but she surely hoped she never had to see the young woman so sad again for her whole existence.

"Mimi….don't cry" She said more to herself quietly while handing onto the wooden edge of the window pane. Little sniffles could be heard and felt only by Nessa herself, but her heart could be felt by all the villages looking around, waiting to see the state of their new demon visitor.

The one she called Mimi finally stood and walked out the room, the dirty bandages and bloodied cloths clutched in her grasp almost desperately it seemed as she moved about whishing out the door. Nessa tilted her head to the side, analyzing the male who now sat up, stretching as much as his limbs would allow beyond his aches. His face seemed sullen, and he appeared to be rather bothered by something other the state of his body and limbs. As to what, it was Nessa's talent of observation couldn't pick up something so greatly internal.

Suddenly when Nessa was getting ready to leave, maybe go enjoy a leisurely lunch, the blond spotted her. He gave her a light smile and a look of surprise when he first sighted the chibi staring at him. Nessa could feel his gaze and she sensed that the other, or at least felt, was running her through with his eyes but somehow he made the torture pleasant and welcoming. The beauty stared at her for the longest time as if contemplating something, and once he had apparently come to some sort of conclusion on the matter, his hand clasped his pants. Having successfully retrieved the dirty, and bloodied trousers he dug into his pockets almost by a careful procedure practiced over and over again he pulled free something from within its pocket. With the sun nearly blinding him as it cast through the small window the stranger held out to her a peace offering in the form of a bright orange dolphin keychain.

Being the girl that she was, Nessa couldn't turn down such an offer as that, and certainly not one as enticing. She briefly thought back to her sister as she began her journey to get within the window. Wouldn't her sister tell her that it was rude to turn down gifts from an angel? Carefully she pushed the window open and even more carefully she made her first attempt at moving into the room from a second story window. Raising her feet to the next niche in the aged wall on the side of the house, she slowly inched her foot that was still on the metal beamer up, causing her knee to meet with the wooden seal. The movement helped her push her tiny body up and steadily onto the main frame of the window as she only gave a soft grunt of exertion while her softly formed muscles guided her body onward.

The blonde angel on the bed shifted with worry, reaching out his hands as if it were an invitation to help her. Somehow he didn't feel that it was very safe for a small child to be on a window seal so high up, nor did he think she should have to help herself in. Just before he reached out for his pants, the little girl gave another grunt of frustration and a soft warning to let her do this on her own. She was stubborn, brave, and very prideful, even in her tomboyish sense.

Nessa hoisted herself up and shook her head to better emphasize her independence and inability to accept any help in any shape or form. After fighting for a moment with lifting her full body weight, she clapped her tiny hands together from the joy of those two little slipper covered feet landing full on against the floor as easily as if it were a cat doing such a stunt. Following such a task, she looked up at the other with a smug smirk spread across her face in triumph, then, making sure the angel saw her movements, she grinned up at him full of pride.

Emerald eyes gave its own appreciative smile, holding her in them in a way she had always dreamed of being held by someone with such features as the man had, so lovely and utterly familiar. He held out the charm, the bruises fading from his face as if they had been there for weeks and now finally decided to fade with little pain for the other much differently than they had been before when she first saw him, fresh and newly created. Nessa strangely thanked Shinou for this outcome, simply because she would have regretted seeing such a perfectly chiseled, rounded face be scarred or damaged. She feared with such an incident it would make her looking into the piercing green eyes even more unbearable.

Nessa blinked. Her own eyes that were very much shaped like the set before her now. Tiny lips pierced into a line as she moved forward to accept the small gift with joy and trust in the beauty. She happily dangled the trinket on her finger, flicking it with her digits to watch it move and shine like no toy she had ever seen before.

"Thank you mister!" she exclaimed, and hooked the small orange dolphin to the waistband of her bright colored sundress, then smoothed her hands over the wrinkles in the fabric, rolling her fingertips in a soft motion. Shortly after, as if entirely worried about her appearance, she brought her hands up to her hair to straighten out the curls and make sure it was not sticking up on ends. He decorative hairclip ran through the thick strands of wheat gold that was cropped very similar to the girl we all know as Greta, to which for some reason made her strangely adorable to the angel we would call Wolfram.

"What's your name, little one?" He asked patting the bed next to him and sighing sweetly to her as though to tell her she could trust him, and he was lonely. The beautiful angel had found it hard to sleep without warmth next to him in his bed for some unknown reason, so having her here now was like a blessing, someone that seemed to posses something that eased his pain and throbbing head. He turned to give the girl a tender smile and fully cover up his naked body so none of him but necessary showed.

Nessa stepped toward the bed, planks beneath her feet creaking with the weight of her frame as she moved toward the twin sized bed, eyeing the door as well on her way to the angel, as if expecting Mimi to burst through at any moment, scolding her for messing with the man she had been ordered to stay away from. Yet again, she was as cautious as a mouse around a house full of cats while she climbed the bed and up to the spot the demon angel had patted, not losing eye contact with him once. Sitting down and smiling, she gave her trust again openly, not choosing to change her idea on this angel…he was still so much like HIM.

"My name is Nessa, or I guess since you are older than me I should call you my full first name." She smiled. "My full first name is Annessa….are you…ummm..." She paused, remembering her harsh scolding before about inquiring this man of anything involving her mother. The little cherub choose not to go any further with that, but simply ask the others name politely.

As for the blonde angel, he gave a brilliant smile back at first, taking in the other's smile and familiar eyes of onyx, which he found much more beautiful than his own emeralds. As such a sweet and considerate question came to his ears his brilliant brightening smile faded into despair. He parted his lips to speak but his voice chocked up on him, refusing to allow him to speak from the bundle of confused nerves. Within a moment he clutched his head, doubling over on the bed and scaring the small girl as he started to lightly sob.

"I don't….I don't remember…" He breathed out, his sobs filling the room and causing Nessa's heart to reach out to him in sadness. She touched her tiny hand to his face, unable to hear the gasp of her sister outside the door

Gwendal had long heard the news of their king's disappearance and had sent several soldiers to search for their aching king. His patience had long been worn out for Yuuri, but just this once, he understood completely. Sighing out long and hard, pressing a finger to his brow, he knew far too well the ways of love and the things they caused one to do. Yes, he knew all too well.

The first born son of Lady Cecile stood proud before the door of Lord Günter Von Christ, ready and willing to take the next movement to ask a question he had wanted to for too long. His tanned, calloused hands reached out to claim the shining and cold door knob, rolling it sideways before taking a deep breath. His hands helped urge him forward as they pushed the heavy wooden door open and reveal a darkened room, massive bed, and a slumbering Günter. The room smelt of lavender and vomit, thankfully mostly masked by the other's strong perfume and the array of foods that had passed through the expansive bedroom.

Gwendal's heart went out to the man sleeping with a look of misery on his face. There atop satin sheets and cotton comforters rested his lover in more pain than he ever wanted to see again. What, however caused something of a smile to cross his face was the fact that Günter had something very special in his arms, something soft and made by Gwendal himself.

"_G_ü_nter just accept it already, you say you can't sleep without me then sleep with the stuffed doll I made you!" He growled at the other, his attention and patience growing extremely short with his lover_

_G_ü_nter, however, was much like Wolfram in this area of stubbornness. He crossed his arms over his chest in defiance. "I refuse to sleep with something so childish like that."_

_Gwendal sighed and placed the large plush doll down on the table. "Fine then. Throw it away. I have work to do!"_

His smile was uncommon to his normally soured expressions, but nonetheless, he smiled on and leaned down to give Günter a kiss to his brow and cover him up. The lavender haired man was a vision of elegance, with his silken hair spread about him and around his beautiful face, hands of an aristocrat wrapped firmly around the stuffed Gwendal plushie.

"Mmmm" came the soft mew of the advisor in his slumber, turning his face from Gwendal with a smile. Shortly after the room grew quite, and still in its motions leaving Gwendal to choose nothing else but to leave him be and get his much needed rest, and go to sleep in his own room for once since they first made love. Yes tonight he would give Günter his peace, and tomorrow, when the other was awake, about, and getting on his nerves, he would gain his payback from the mage.

As for now, the oldest prince moved from the room as quietly as he could, shuffling his feet only a bit against the marble once in a while, and snuffing out the last candle. Pulling the door open, he wished Günter a silent goodnights rest and stepped out into the hall. Exhausted and happy to himself he leaned against the wall, letting all that weight on his shoulders becoming balanced by something sturdier for a bit. He soaked in today's happenings with a regal air, keeping himself as composed as his station would allow until he heard a familiar voice.

"You know Gwendal, from the looks of it, you are going to make a great father." Conrad smiled to him, hiding his sadness for Gwendal and Günter's sake.

The prince smirked "I suppose a son or daughter can be no harder to babysit that their mother himself or his majesty."

Conrad gave a soft chuckle and placed a hand on his brother's shoulder. To them they had lost much all in the past 24 hours. A brother, a king, and a friend had been taken from them, yet they tried in this moment to count the blessings and be happy that even in these sad moments, they would at least be having a new bundle of joy greeting them in the palace within a few months.


	9. Chapter 9

The nights were lonely for the king and quite painful but he managed to find a way around the pain for him. Yes he knew that given a bit more time he would find his prince, he would find wolfram and everything would be ok. Or so he prayed night and day for the return of the blond. Everything was slowly falling out of balance to him it seemed. Yuuri's stomach growled for the third time within 5 minuets sounds as though it were a lion clawing at his insides for that one taste of fresh meat and solid substance.

He gave one more toss and a second turn on the dingy inn pallet. It was old and dusty almost, having the softness of granite and polished marble yet the worth of a used muddy washcloth. The king was finally running low on money having searched for the prince for well over 2 weeks now not knowing him that Conrad and Gwendal were hot on his trail. Yuuri found himself holding away in a backwater town without trace of his fiancé for quite some time. He suspected finding a blonde amongst a village full of redheads wouldn't be hard but he begged to differ…not a soul had heard of that beauty dawning blond curly locks of radiant gold.

The king raised his hand to the dim candle lit chandelier. Around his finger rested a ring that beset a aqua marine stone trimmed with silver and emeralds. The ring very much so matched the slightly smaller band that now dangled from his finger tips reflecting off the weak light. Those elegant pieces of jewelry were the only pieces he had left to his wealth now, and he held strong to them. That ring dangling from his royal finger tips was the very band he was planning to use when he found his beloved again. No more would Yuuri allow wolfram to believe he was a mistake; no more would he let the maids bid on the fact he would end up with Gwendal, Günter, or Conrad, and no more would he be that wimp everyone spoke of.

He had a new resolve and that was to become the king he had to be, he wanted to stop worrying about everything and bothering with the illusion of having a woman and being 'normal' by his world's standards. Yuuri loved Wolfram, no matter what their problems had been in the past he loved wolfram with all his heart and he knew that there was no way the blonde could be dead. Wolfram was far too stubborn to die and Yuuri couldn't be that king without his Queen.

For the first time in weeks he let his mouth form a small smile just thinking about it. Wolfram scolding him and chiding him as he always had. He knew he would get angry at the criticism but with those few words they always made Yuuri want to try harder. He sat up in the angled bed, casted his gaze to the fresh tub of warm water and decided to finally have that bath. He certainly didn't want to stink when he met up with his fiancé again because he still had to lay on him a massive passionate kiss. As long as it didn't hurt him he was going to embrace him and love him in their reunion.

The king was solemn and glum, so much different than his usual character in his current state. His appearance was that of a withered old man, hunching in his arthritic condition and his face screwed into a look of pain for he could not stand to see the birds sing. That was just it, the worry had given him more wrinkles than Gwendal had gotten in all his years, and his sorrow nearly left him broken. Normally the boy would be thinking in high spirits, bouncing about with a joyous smile on his face and exclaiming it would all be ok and no time would pass before Wolfram returned to him.

As more and more time passed and Yuuri now felt the pain of wolfram's disappearance and the solidarity of not having the boy at his side. Wolfram had over night become his shelter and strength…the one thing that kept him going all along. Still the bath looked rather needful and his skin was layered in the mud and dust and wrinkling of his weariness and travels. It wouldn't be a waste to clean himself and get prepared for his journey to start again the next day.

"RAIN!" called a sandy haired youg boy with a brilliant smile on his face.With the call of his now given name the boy once known as wolfram turned tose radiant golden locks toward the direction of the voice. The leaes of the forrest brushed around him, tapping elegantle together and making the illusion of the sea and waves of green above his clouded head. The prince was still left in the dark as to who and what he was. He had been named Rain and so to him that was now who he was.

One thing that left the normally gentle but quick tempered blond enamored had to be how everyone treated him like porceline. Everyone danced around so many questions such as 'If we are in a kingdom who is king?' and most importantly 'If that is a military uniform then to which army did I belong?' 'Rain' could easily tell they were hiding things from him but he simply took it as they were all feeling some sort of hidden pain. The blonde couldn't bare to bring those that had guarded him so much pain. Most of all the angel didn't want to see the brilliant smile of the onyx eyed girl Nessa to fall in the slightest.

Over the course of two weeks that smile he now gave to the young one was well chiseled into his features. The mysterious boy of beauty had learned to smile and show his kindness to all…or atleast when he dealt with children. His most cherished company however had become Nessa herself, they shared a bed, lunch and the many crafts they were to make in the course of the day. He didn't really understand what it was about the blonde haired girl that drew him so but he did know that she was like a drop of purified honey. Sweet, tender, and perfectly innocent just the thought of her made his brain gear up to try and remember something he seemed to have so long ago forgotten.

"What is it Derrick?" Rain asked sitting up from the stream side of his finding. "Are you alright is something wrong?" A sudden burst of energy filled his body and wolfram shot up from the ground seemingly ready for something, awaiting his order to attack. Attack? Was that his past self talking? Was he a murderer? He let the thoguth pass and straightened himself out before he could see fear seep into the young one's eyes. "Sorry Derrick…tell me what it is." He gave a soft smile rustling the boys hair.

"It is Nessa…she has got her self locked in the basement again….and she has been playing with Mimi's chemicals again." He let a pink lip jut out to get Rain's attention one good time. It always seemed to work with him, he would make his eyes as big as possible and before he knew it Rain was falling to his pout.

The once prince placed a hand to his hip and sighed. "Alright alright…how many times do I have to tell yo children not to play down there anyhow. Science is a dangerous and deadly thing." He could already feel the sting of Mimi's voice as she yelled at the small girl and then at wolfram for not chiding Nessa good enough. The blonde hoisted up the blue eyed boy to his hip and started walking. "You are lucky I am good enough to carry you Derrick…you shouldn't even be walking after that alligator bite to your ankle." With less than no struggle at all the proud man made sure to brace the little one with his arms and carry him into the red, orange, and purple tinted village as the sun fell behind the clouds.

Wolfram hadn't quite expected the village to be so empty on this day of all days. With the small life in his arms he shrugged and walked on. The town was beautiful, filled with the light of the setting sun and the make up straight from a storybook. The architecture was that of a thriving Dutch or German village of old with roads, or more or less a road, made of flattened soil and lands flourishing with green.

Every time Wolfram or rain as he is called now was faced with this sight he fell madly in love all over again. Rain knew he could spend the rest of the whole of his life here with Nessa and the others and maybe even one day get married if every guy and girl he got close to would stop treating him as though getting involved with him was a problem.

Rain found that he was one for romance and seeing everyone in town having that small little bit of heaven made him jealous to no end. He straightened his posture and stepped to the third house on the right next to the hardware store, Nessa's small cottage home in the small village he now called home. The door he did reach to turn the brass knob to was freshly carved cherry, made especially for them not long after Rain's arrival and his help in the frequent storms that plagued the village. The finely polished brass turned as easily as a knife through butter and the pushing open of the door was almost as easy.

"SURPRISE!" shouted an onslaught of people as he made his grand entrance into the home. The intire village seemed to be present for what he did not know. What Rain did gather was just how swiftly Nessa lept into his arms after he had placed the other child to the ground.

"Happy Birthday Rain!" she exclaimed giving his chek a small kiss and adorning his head with a crown of flowers, the flame flower. "We didn't know how old you were but sis was able to gather when your birthday was so we all pitched in!" she boasted bouncing in his arms. This was the sort of excitement form the little girl that the blonde had grown accustom to so it was no big shock, the banner that read his name and the feast atop the table however was. The angel had never before in his life seen something so very beautiful and breath seizing than that. The very people who were becoming his family gave him that final push and he let loose the most brilliant smile.

"Thank you all so much, this must have been quite the task." He smiled to all of them, giving a small hug to all and a tight one to nessa's 'Mimi'. The caramel eyes lite up in that embrace and her chocolate hair brushed against his with joy as she hugged back.

"You are welcome…….Rain." she breathed giving him that look she always had but talked as she hadn't always done to him. Mimi was all about giving looks and silent threats, she never talked much to rain, avoided him actually. By this time in his stay she had actually stopped caring that Nessa hung around the green eyed stranger a lot and to our blonde hero….that meant she was now seeing him as family.

"Ah such a beautiful sight don't you think." And old woman asked to her husband. The man nodded actually breaking a smile at the quickly started festivities. The woman showed a beauty not many in her aged years could, she showed an elegance and refinement not found in many now a days and she also showed knowledge. The senior had streaks of turquoise color still remaining in her grayed hair and still the same tint in her eyes beyond the wisdom of her years. Beside her rested a man with his grey hair tiedback in a ponytail, and those beautiful blue eyes hidden behind a veil of understanding.

"Yes, Rain sure has grown from that day when he gained his name, he truly is what he wanted to become now." The man watched almost in envy of the beauties age and energy, not to mention the possibility of a pure heart. His hand reached over to clutch his wife's as they both received a wave from their entertainer. "Do you remember the day they all gave him that name he bears now, my love?" He smiled over at the woman who would soon nod and begin her back track of the tale of their angel that moved as the rain did.

"Come on you have to know something! He has blonde hair, a blue uniform and the brightest green eyes ever seen on a human or demon!" The young man with black hair and blackkeyes, cold and empty now interrogated yet another man in the diner now over 100 miles or more from the castle and quite a bit farther from any news of his lover it seemed. Yuuri had been interrogating endlessly for what seemed like years in this cold empty town. Nothing was left of this town but mines and empty landscape. The king had been nearly positive that Wolfram would be found here.

Yet again the boy was at a dead end, and even Morgif was near weeping wet tears as it was. Still Yuuri stood his ground and trudged on, he had to find something, if nothing else maybe an oracle or another near by town….one that actually had an inn with vacancies. He walked for about half an hour through the barren western like town with tumble weed and played with Morgif most of the way.

The sword was quite the guy to go to for cheering up when you learned to understand the grunts, groans, and moans of the freaky pasty white sword. Yuuri just hoped that understanding didn't get in the way in the future when grunts groans and moans meant something totally different than Morgif tongue. That thought gave the double black quite the giggle for the moment. As it were that giggle gave him his next step….an oracle. He looked around giving a small note that this place was the only building near the exit to the village and also the only one with a near twig made roof and crumbling walls.

That aside Yuuri shrugged and told himself that if he couldn't bare something just a bit foreboding he would never find wolfram. A quick stretch, and a nice yawn later he gave it a knock. The king hadn't even gotten near the door with his knuckle however before it swung open to reveal a woman of beautiful features and the most brilliant eyes ever…eyes of brilliant sapphire. Without command Yuuri felt he should enter and done so, not embracing at first the feel of the room against his flesh or of the foreboding feeling of something crossing his faraway grave.

"Come have a seat, I know why you are here." The woman bowed low, revealing acrystal ball which made a brow raise on yuuri's forehead. This woman loked like the classic case of repoff in his world not some mysterious oricale.

'classic response' he thought and smiled. "Yes I am glad…save a lot of explaining."He gave a small smile, or more or less a shaky one, hiding his sword from view of the 'oracle'.

She only nodded to him, no smile or nothing just simply a nod from one to another. "That which you seek young man, or should I say demon, lys no longer in your present or your past but your future. It rests beyond the shambles of a future that must be changed for the good of both you and someone you love dearly."

"Huh? I don't quite understand, could you be a bit more clear, I may be seemingly smart but I am a bit slow at riddles….." he gave a nervous laugh. 'Nail her in a lie and I can leave….i just can't bare to confront her on it tho…it seems she needs the money.'

"I apologize but that is as clear as I can make it, I make not the rules or the visions I just deliver them to those worthy. Your treasure will be found In your future, look there and you shall surely find it." She gave a bow in respet,her gypsy bangles dangling before her face, revealing the shimmer of fangs. He didn't know how he knew but right away Yuuri knew her name to be lady caterina. "Leave no money…"

Yuuri quickly stood from his seat, yet made no sound to startle her. "No no, you have given some sort of service even if I am no believer…." He took coins from his pocket to clunk into her jar by the door. He did feel sorry for her having such a poor dwelling even here in this far off human place. "Do you mind pointing me to a nearby village….i need a place to sleep tonight." The king picked up his bags and watched as the lady pointed him to a direct from which he already came.

"ma'am I came from that way…" he raised his brow and she just shook her head.

"Go that way king….trust in me and in your heart…" She smirked cloaking her beloved ball and joining sight's with the king. Yuuri sighed and dejectedly nodded. "Right…" he answered, pushing opening the door.

"By the way king….you may want t dress for that of a storm beyond your exiting of this town…Mclian Village holds much rain tonight….." She hinted and gave little advoce to which Yuuri just thanked pushing it aside while making his exit. Yuuri had made his decision, he would return the way he cameand give it one last double check on the way for villages and restock for his seemingly rougher journey ahead. He was determinded to find his fiancé. He wanted to really show him that he loved him and that he wasn't just there for the ride persay. He wanted wolfram to be his fiancé and he knew he realized it fast…suddenly even but he realized it only because he had always known it. When he had beheld a sleeping wolf that he was so afraid was going to die he had determined then that he had love for him but he was scared, so scared to admit to loving a man.

Climbing atop his horse he made his beginning ride to to Aclain village as it was called. He had never heard of the viallage but maybe, just maybe it would be a great place to stop in for the night. As his steed was saddled and his things placed comfortably on the back of the stallion he took a deep breath and spead his horse up. The sky was clear as day…not a drop of rain for miles. "What a quack…It isn't going to rain." He sighed irratantly as he rode, rhe wind beating through his black hair.


	10. Chapter 10

Rage Love and an Honest Proposal ch 10

The rain had started coming down in sheets in the village, Wolfram's

party pretty much keeping to the indoors as it wound down and little

Nessa curled up in his lap and grasping to his chest as he watched the rain

fall down in blankets outside."Rain" as they had named him was amazed

by such falling water, it was unpredictable and beautiful to him yet it

both brought him joy and sorrow at the same time, he did not understand

it at all but little Nessa seemed to have all the answers by just her

cuddling. The small child gave him comfort and brought about an air of

calmness for him. All his friends stood in the back dancing and laughing

and he just sat there by the wood framed window, petting back the small

childs hair as she clung to his blue tunic, exhausted from all the

playing she had done that day.

"You know you spoil her Rain," The girl Mimi said as she walked up

quietly and Wolfram just smiled innocently yet raising a brow.

"Well I guess I just took a liking to her during my recovery."He gave a

small chuckle and shifted the girl in his arms. The ginger haired woman

who was her Mimi smiled again as she saw Rain's eyes training on the

heavy fall of rain.

"We certainly picked a perfect name for you, Rain. You love rain more

than anything yet you act as though you are close friends with fire,

truly amazing." She sighed thinking back o the first time it rained when

"Rain" was there. He had stayed outside through the entire storm,

letting the rain fall onto his body and it seemed to sooth him, making all hs

current sadness go away and help him cope more with days here in the

village. To on lookers it seemed as if he truly was in love with the

element in and of itself thus he was named Rain.

"Really? I think it is fine, I mean I hope oneday to remember my life

as it was, and maybe I can actually become Annessa's papa instead of

mama like she calls me." He gave pretty smile before telling Mimi to sit.

"Why would she call me Mama and I am a male?" he asked curiously and

Mimi gave a small shrug.

"For one you are a demon, demon anatomy is made a lot different than

humans. They are almost like the equivilant of a hermaphrodite in human

terms just a demon male doesn't have female parts as you know, like a,

well, private female part." She cleared her throat with a blush. "So

when you mange to have intercorse with another there is a passage inside

where if sperm gets to it with the right angle and depth, it passes from

there to the womb which is located in a place relatively where a woman

would have them. That is also why demon men are so pretty. Tthey have

both x and y genes and hormones like both genders, and they normally

have larger hips than usual human men for birthing however you can't pass

a baby through your..well you know, or your bottom that;s just

ludocris. It has to be cut out." She was still blushing as Wolfram gaved her a

look that was just shock, the color draining from his face.

"What of those who are half and half?" he asked and Mimi shook her

head. He was amazed to hear that they could not birth children and that

even though a few things were similar they normally didn't have the wombs

nor were they fertile enough to give birth but enough to induce birth

in another female or a full blooded male. It made a few questions come

to the blonde's mind but he waited until a few more people had stopped

eves dropping on their conversation."So do you think I could have had a

child before...before I was found, could I really be a mama? Wait I

thought mama was a female word. Is it bad to use that?" he asked again

Mimi laughed a bit and desided to explain a few more things to him. "No

no no, you see in Shin Makoku words like wife and mother do not have

sex. Wife is just the more submissive party in a marriage and sometimes

is dubbed the one to be the given in the arranged marriage if you are in

one. Like say a marriage is arranged between you and a man. If you are

being given to his family a lot of times you are called his wife, but

at times it is a thing of preference. If you choose to be called husband

and you call him husband so be it, if you like to be called wife or

bride then do that. Mama is the same. Mama is the universal word for one

who soviergns a child, like you give birth you are then the mama. It is

really good to call yourself a childs mother, because that lets them

know you gave birth to them and those who give birth in Shin Makoku get

even gretter respect. Such things like that is why women are popular to

rule as well."

Rain nodded a bit surprised at the things he was hearing. "Wow, a

really, unique way to do things. How come I don't rember that yet I can

remember your human customs?" he asked and tilted his head to the side not

really intending her to answer the question. She shook her head and

wished him a goodnight, telling the blonde to make sure the small girl got

put to bed and that he himself got plenty of rest for tomorrow he was

going to have to help her do a few things at the house and she wanted

him to take Nessa fishing, so they would have some time together. Mimi

really hated to see the blonde so broken and confused and even more to

leave him but she couldn't stay, she didn't want him thinking they could

be together intimately or anything.

"Goodbye everyone, I hope you get home safely in this rain," he

breathed quietly as he carried Nessa in his arms back to the bedroom and laid

her down on the blankets on the bed. She was so peacefully asleep that

she didn't even bother to move when he laid her down, just mumbled her

usual, "Mama." With care, Rain smiled and went to tidy up after the

small party, washing the dishes they had dirtied, looking from the sink to

a random plate often. It was a simple task, until lightning started to

strike.

A bolt struck so very close to the cabin that he jumped, and jumped

even more whe his eyes turned back to the water. When his eyes had trained

on the pool he could have sworn that he saw a blue crying serpant, or

was that a dragon. He didn't know, but it shocked him so much that he

closed his eyes and when they were reopened he saw nothing but a shakey

pool of liquid. To him that was a cue to get out of the cabin and find

soemthign else to do for a while. He felt like going for a walk in the

rain, just simply letting the water seep into his skin and clear his

doubts.

Checking on Nessa one more time Rain decided to step out. As soon as he

walked beneath he fall of rain he sighed, it was as though he was

becoming one with the rain, it was the best thing he had felt ever. Nothing

he thought could compare to the feeling it gave him. Walking through

the falling sheets was even better still as it hit his face at just the

right angel, massaged his hair and peting over his skin like it were a

human loving it's cat. Other's beheld him at times and said when it came

to rain it was as though he knew a nymph of water who visited him

during those times and they made love beneath the blanket of night. Wolfram

didn't know anything of that but he did know it felt better than any

lover he could remember, which was no lover, so still it remained to be

the top of the line

His full lips took in a few drips as he tiped back his wet head, his

emerald eyes closed gently. He was concentrating...his worries drifting.

It was as if nothing could match the riplets of water rolling down his

soft skin and the pleasure going to the pit of his stomach. Oh yes it

was proof that he truly was a healthy young man. His tunic soon was

removed to show just his thin white under-tunic helping the water get even

closer to him. He wanted more and more always.

Thanks to the rain, such a shirt was practically see through, the

fabric showing off nipples hardened by the cold rain and the pink of them

showing through. He didn't much care however for the only men in the

village. Most were married, too old, or too young for him and he found he

didn't have much of an attraction to women any how. That thought caused

him to laugh. He always dreamed of being taken, and it made him feel

dirty; but thankfully it was always the same person...the voice that was

young but demanding and loving, with black hair soft to the touch,

tanned skin rippled with muscles form some sort of sport and...well much

more graphic things that I am sure he would appreciate me not to share.

The saddest thing however was the fact that not once was he able to see

the person's face. They were always a mystery.

He was in deep thought about this whe he heard the lighting crack again

and a horse squeal in the area. He turned around in no time and saw a

horse speeding at him, a person in the saddle. The person was unknown to

rain but some how he seemed slightly familiar from just the way he held

himself. The man wore a black cloak over his person that hid his face

in the wind and rain, and all that could be defined from the other was

that he had a young voice.

"Hold on! It's okay! I won't hurt you!" the person shouted loudly, to

be heard by his horse over the wind and pelting rain.

Rain narrowed his eyes to try to get a better sight as the other still

came full on until a bolt of lighting made his entire body jump and

before he was aware he had a heavy body toppling over on him. The blonde

was pinned to the ground hard, his bottom sore as it struck the muddy

earth beneath and his locks splashing down as well. The body groaned

above him as the horse sped off into the night and he braced his hands next

to the lithe body he was leering over.

"I am so sorry! I didn't know he would get so terribly spooked! You see

I have never been much of a rider." The voice spoke, the young male

fighting to push back his hood. When the hood was removed and he was met

with the emerald green eyes of the one known as Rain, he went blank. All

the black haired and black eyed boy could think and ask himself. 'Is

this a dream? Is he really there?' was all that came to mind as the

innocent confused eyes looked over him and Yuuri smiled. "Wolfram!" he

breathed, leaning in to softly capture the pink wet lips petting over the

shocked boy's cheek before he passed out completely.

Rain just lay there for the longest time, confused beyond all reason by

the other and touching his lips. It had made his heart jump and he felt

like he wanted to cry..but why? He wondered. Carefully he lifted up the

frame of the young man and carried him to Mimi's place, lightly

knocking on the door.

"Yes yes just a moment," came the swet voice as she moved down the

stairs to open her front door. Mimi herself was surprised to see what she

saw as well, her eyes grewing wide as a Mazoku silver dollar before she

ushered the two in. "Come come, get out of the rain before you catch a

cold. Where did you find him? Is he demon or human?" she asked getting

out warm blankets and dry clothes.

"Well he sorta of found me miss, he fell off his horse and on to me

because the horse was fearful of the storm. He seemed weary from his

journey, maybe he is hallucinating?" he said and Mimi only asked him why he

would say such about the other as she stripped the new guest down to

his skivvies. "Well you see...when he fell on top of me he of course

apologized like anyone should but once he saw me I saw this great sadness

and such fill his eyes before he called me by the name of Wolfram and

kissed me! It was odd." He choose not to meantion how this kiss made him

feel, he was prolly just scared so that was why his heart jumped like

it did or surprised. That had to be it.

"Alright well, it can be probable since he must have fainted shortly

after." There was hesitation in the womans eyes then but she smiled as

she had Wolfram help her move the boy up to the top guest room and lie

him down to a warm dry bed. "Now you go home and change as well, and make

sure little Nessa is still asleep too, and no more late night rain

walks, got me?" she demanded and Rain nodded and gave a soft chuckle. "I

will call you in the morning when he wakes, you just get rest and we wil

discuss this tomorrow," she said shooing him out and back to his home

before she too straightened out her pink frilly night gown that hung

loose off one shoulder and went up to bed. Tomorrow was going to be a

complicated day now that this visitor had arrived.

Wolfram didn't take long to rise when morning finally came. He dressed

and bathed all within the first hour of sunrise. The blonde washed his

clothing that had been soaked in rain water and mud from last nights

visitor, after having dressed and bathed. The sun was shining brightly

on that day after the rain, in ways it was mocking the young one's

heart. So now Rain was without the rain in the land but...somehow it seemed

the rain in his heart wouldn't stop. There was something about that

visitor that made him unsteady. Still, with the sun shining and birds

singing he had no right to question so he simply walked back inside, his

hands in his pockets. What could little Rain do about something he knew

nothing about? Mimi knew nothing either...or at least she pretended not

to.

It was nearly mid day before the litte Nessa peeked her head around the

corner at Wolfram and smiled that smile that had won him over ages ago.

With such a thing he had to smile back even beyond his own inner

feelings. "Hi Nessa, glad to se you are awake." He walked back in the house

and into the kitchen where he seemed strangely at home. "How about some

lunch to start the day off alright?" he asked and tucked a few blonde

strands behind his ear, taking a glance over at the sword that rested in

a chair. He remembered when he had first came here, he remembered it

was months ago and that sword...that sword had been rested in his hands.

The blonde however had vowed never to touch it again, it had been

covered in blood, much as he had, but he didn't have the will to kill now.

Nessa however saw his hesitation and bounced in front of him, her

little curls flouncing about in the most addicting volume it could. "Come on

Rain! Let's make breakfast together!" she gave him a giggle and ran

toward the kitchen. The little one still very much believed that the

blonde was her mother, he had to be...she lost her mommy and he looked so

much like her mom. So Nessa vowed that she would slowly work her way into

his heart and help him remember her and then let her know where her

Daddy was. So she waited, little Nessa waited with onyx eyes set in joy at

the kitchen table.

"Alright I'm coming. How about some eggs and bacon for lunch, with

pancakes?" he asked and reached into their storage area for the eggs and

pork. He knew it was his little friend's favorite meal so he cooked it

for her with care, making sure the pancakes were perfectly golden brown

on each side and cooked all the way through. He used to mess up so bad

on her favorite dish but Mimi had taught him well, teaching him exactly

how to do it as though he had never cooked before which his skills

would clearly suggest. Doing dinners at times helped him think he actually

had skills outside of battle and magic, both scared him to no end and a

voice kept telling him in his head that war was wrong and that he

should always find and alternate path, however the voice was not his own.

He placed the freshly cooked meal on the table for Nessa and just as he

himself was about to sit to eat Mimi walked in. She looked cold and

rigid, almost as though she had been fighting for something all night

long. She cast a glance to Anessa and smiled the best she could then looked

back to the blonde Rain. "Come, Rain. I believe there is someone who

wishes to speak with you. The visitor from last night wishes to speak

with you and I believe...there is much to tell the both of you." She

bowed softly and told Nessa to stay and eat her dinner, that Rain would be

back with her in no time at all.

And thus Rain followed her. His heart weighed further and further down

with each step. The young man honestly did not wish to meet with the

visitor, he just wanted the other to be mended and sent away. His heart

clamped and seizured with each moment he thought of him and, that kiss

had made him feel too odd for words. He felt love in it and it scared

him for he still did not know who he was. His steps were for once slow

and shallow as he moved to Mimi's home, and she did not ask him to move

any faster, she simply walked in silence and opened the door to him when

he finaly reached his destination.

It was then that Rain came face to face with the visitor once again,

the black haired and black eyed boy came at him swiftly, flinging his

arms around his neck. "Wolfram...oh God Wolfram I have missed you so

much!" he sobbed into the hair and Rain's eyes grew wide, he recognized the

name, he shouldn't have recognized it. He quickly pushed the other back

and stared at Mimi.

"Who are you? I don't know you. My name is Rain," he stated in a panic.

What was this? What was going on? He looked to Mimi for comfort as she

always seemed to be able to give it to him. "Mimi?" he asked and she

shook her head, taking both boy's hands and laying them over.

"Rain...This is what you need to know. This is Yuuri...your fiance,

the demon king," she breathed and Yuuri looked to her with confusion and

took his hand back and pulled Wolfram away from her, and to his chest.

"What do you mean? what is going on and why doesn't he know about me?

What have you done to him!" Yuuri breathed short of breath. After so

long without him, after so very long with no Wolfram in his arms and

asleep by him at night, he was frustrated. The woman had told him she knew

of the two, that she knew of thier engagment so why didn't Wolfram

remember him?

Mimi sighed. "Wolfram, has amnessia...he took it when he fell from the

bridge during battle and he floated down stream, somehow landing

here,and in this village. I am still curious as to how that happened and how

you managed to get here Yuuri...but that is the truth." She looked over

them both and again Wolfram pushed form Yuuri's arms. He was too

confused and lost in the moment. Where was all this going? He looked to her

caramel eyes for comfort but found none there.

"You are as he says, you are Wolfram Von Beilifelt, the son of Lady

Celi and you have two brother's. You my dear are a prince and engaged to

Yuuri, the king of the demon's." She looked to Yuuri and gave a smile

that he recognized right away. "Daddy Yuuri...I am quite ashamed you

don't remember your own daughter." She gave him a tear full set of eyes

that matched with her ginger hair that could only be one person.

"Greta!" he shouted in surprise. "How can...wait..why are you so much

older...you are...You are so pretty..." he laughed and he so wanted to

hug her but he was still worried. He could tell it was greta now, he

could see it but, why was she so old and where was he. However just when

he was about to ask more he heard a small voice pipe up behind them.

"Daddy...DADDY YOUR BACK!" came little Anessa's voice as she leaped

into Yuuri's arms. Everyone in the room at that moment froze, speechless

in the moment.

Gunter sat outside in his garden of roses, sipping at a cup of tea that

had been sat out for him by Gwendal. He had been sitting in wait for

his now fiance for quite sometime. Again Gwendal was late but yet again

Gunter would not complain. He missed his majesty, and he prayed every

hour for his safe return yet he also prayed for the little life that

rested within him, growing to maturity each day. The mage most certainly

could not disagree with that little life. He loved it even though it had

yet to be born and he strangely felt a soft blush cover his face as he

remembered just how it came to be.

He lowered his hand to his stoamch and pet over it. "Ah...I hope you

will look just like his majesty with big innocent eyes and a heart of

gold..." he cooed and leaned back, his garden around him soothing his

soul.

"I sure hope he doesn't look like his majesty..then I would have to

question your fidelity," came the voice of Gwendal from behind him. The

man managed to give a smile and Gunter blushed. He knew he was the only

one to see that smile after all these years that he gave more than a

twitch of a smile.

"Oh Gwendal...I thought you weren't going to come, it is getting hot

out here now I was just about to go inside." He gave a smile and offered

tea to the prince in green. "You have been so busy lately...I started

to worry that you would even remember today."

Gwendal shook his head and placed a hand to Gunter's hand. "You aren't

my servant Gunter, You are my fiance and the one who my child will be

born from. I can pour the tea," he stated and took it from Gunter,

giving the other a bit more tea himself before reaching into his pocket.

"Here, this is why I am late." He coughed and with a slight blush he

pushed a wrapped box toward Gunter, a beautiful bow tied to the top.

Gunter smile with happiness and gave the ultimate fanboy squeal. With a

few swift motions he unwraped the box to find a set of baby garments.

It was an adorable jumper with the words. 'Papa loves me' knitted into

the front and a small animal that favored a kitty underneath. The color

was a rich purple, almost royal in it's hue and felt soft to the touch

as though Gwendal had knitted it with suade. "Purple?" he smiled at

Gwendal in questioning.

"Well...I didn't know if it would be a boy or a girl...so purple is a

unisex color...or so mother told me." He took a sipp of his tea,

ignoring the gaze of his love for a moment before Gunter gave a soft chuckle.

"Well I think it is quite charming, our child will love it as much

as..as I love you." he smiled and gave a gasp when he felt the life kick

within him. Gwendal had started to rise form his chair but Gunter only

told him of his condition and the man calmed quickly. "How are you

fairing with his majesty? Are you searching for him?" he asked and gave

Gwendal a slight pained look but let it dessolve to affection and

adoration.

"We have Yosak tracking him, Conrad stated it wouldn't be wise to call

an all out attempt on him as he would simply order the soldeirs away

and it would also cause civil unrest with the kingdom," he stated and

looked over to Gunter. "But that is another matter, I do my duties and I

expect you to worry about taking care of yourself and our child, your

usual worry and stress over the king will not be healthy." Gwendal

demaned slightly jealous of the tug his majesty always seemed to have on his

fiance.

"Ah...but I worry more about you than his highness now, Gwendal...or

have you forgotten a few nights passed? I love you Gwendal and...I would

much appreciate it if my fiance slept in the bed with me from time to

time instead of sleeping across the room in a chair," he stated to

Gwendal's current postition of waiting till Gunter has gone to sleep to

sneak in his room and sleep by his bedside, watching to make sure he

doesn't need help in the late hours of the night.

Gwendal's only reply was a blush and he leaned forward. "Very well. An

equal trade...you wear that gown I made you and I will sleep with you

tonight and every night from here on out," he breathed and gave Gunter a

kiss. Things were happy here and he knew it. Gwendal was worried for

his brother and his king even if he never said so but his heart wouldn't

allow him to leave the side of Gunter for a moment. He had a child on

the way, and he was truly in love. And from what Yosak had sent word

of...Yuuri was just fine, and Wolfram and he were safe.


	11. Chapter 11

Rage Love And An Honest Proposal

Chapter 11

Long after Nessa had been calmed, and long after thier conversation had ended; The king could not help staring off into the distance. Questions kept bounding through his mind. 'What is going on here?' 'Should I believe it?' and lastly 'Do I want to believe it?' Thinking back onto what his 28 year old daughter said, he was sure he didn't want to believe a word of it. The whole story had been far fetched, something cooked up out of a story book to frighten him, he was sure. The whole time the king was waiting for his friends to jump out and say "Hah! We got you!" but nothing of the sort happened.

Yuuri had listened to Greta with a muted surprise, his eyes growing ever wider and Wolfram's space between him growing as well. Apparently, he was no longer in his time what so ever...he had somehow managed to leap into the future. Suh a thing was a shock to him, and he almost laughed as he remembered a movie that resembled much of his predicament.

"Around this village there seems to be some kind of time fluxuation; or tear. I do not understand it, but it would make things more sensable as it was you Yuuri who sealed it away in our time, through your own world with what we thought to be the last of your strength." Greta explained and sat both of them down to rest and steady thier feet. "As you very well know, you and Wolfram do love one another, it is evident now as it was then to me and I regret what happened to you both." she sighed and Yuuri touched a hand over hers.

Her words had frightened him, the way he spoke of thier relationship in such a tense. "What happened to Wolfram and I? Did we break up? Did we never marry?" he asked, quite conserned.

The brunett shook her haed and took a deep breath. "You and Papa never married, ever." she said yet countered with a worried gaze. "It wasn't your own decision. You see, Wolfram and you concieved little Anessa around this time, or very near to it...yet you weren't married in the slightest." Wolfram's gaze hardened and Yuuri's seemed worried. They had never married yet they had a child, something didn't quiet sit right with the man.

"Where are we now, why is Nessa alone here? Why are you not at the palace?" Yuuri nearly stood from his seat, his face showing his frantic worry in those obsidian orbs. Never the mind Yuuri was reseated by the halting hands of Greta.

The woman that was once a small child held up her hand and looked away. "Wolfram is dead...you, are in your world as you were when Anessa was born." She took out a small picture that had been taken of Wolfram with Yuuri, soaking wet and laughing with one another, and then moved across the room to hand him a scroll. "Anessa knows you from pictures, pictures that Wolfram had kept of the two of you. He preached to us every night of your greatness, and how one day you would return to us and repair the hole in our family."

The king was silent, unsure of what it was that was tearing him inside, but thinking that he wasn't there for the birth of his own child made him queasy. Why wasn't he there for Wolfram? Why and how did Wolfram die? They looked so happy in thier portraits, his and Wolfram's faces just glowed with love and happiness..it was something he had hoped to see in thier future, but the story that was evolving from that now, was like a nightmare.

"Wolfram got pregnant, and you disappeared into your world. You were supposed to be going only for a few days to pick up things that your mother had for Wolfram and the baby, and you never returned. The way was blocked to you, thus leaving Shin makoku without a king." She looked into the eyes of her father and the king shook his head in return, it just wasn't adding up.

"So Wolfram didn't take the throne?" he asked and Greta shook her head.

"No one had rights to it as our king was missing in action, and his fiance had yet to wed him. Anessa or I could not assend the throne becaue for one I was but an adopted child, Anessa couldn't asend becuase she was not proven to be your's." Greta moved across the room to the window, Wolfram and Yuuri's eyes following her, the one she called Rain speechless. "Because you weren't in wedlock, and because no one knew of your child's conception but you and your earth parents...Anessa was just seen as Wolfram's child that could be with anyman."

Yuuri stood and paced, getting a worried look from Rain himself. The king looked down to Wolfram and pointed. "Tell me...How does Wolfram die and WHY!" he let his voice be raised and Greta tried to hush him. "No, I want to know the full extent..how did I make this, why are we here, why is my daughter without her mother and..and why...how can i stop it from happening again?!" He nearly shouted. "I'll do anything Greta.."

She sighed and looked to the confused blonde on the couch. "Wolfram is murdered, he will be cornered in the palace when the enemy of the king and demons come to lay claim to the throne. As the would be queen they cornered him, he fought, he was wondered horribly and in ways I rather not recall..." Tears fell from caramel eyes, dripping slowly down her face as she let her shoulders shake. "He survived long enough to bring us here...after that I remember seeing a symbol of justice in the sky days later...or maybe even a week later and after that...our town seemed to be able to avoid the war, so we all believed it was over, too afraid to return to our previous homes, we stayed here. End of story." After that the silence grew, and the story was told in greater detail yet Yuuri wasn't listening.

Where he stood now, watching the one he loved; the one who didn't remember him, play with a daughter he didn't know, he thought of the option he was given. Greta hadn't told him how he could go about returning Wolfram's memory, but he told him how to stop the future from happening the way it did, or possibly slow it down. Now, from where the king of the demon's stood, everything was different..the way the water rushed through the stream as his blonde fire pixie splashed through it, the way the wind brushed the hair in his face...it all seem muted yet at the same time it was so much more shocking and brilliant.

"give up one world for another." he repeated and slowly moved to rest on the soft grass near the banks of the river, feeling over it and taking in it's softness. When his black orbs settled on the sun, he remembered something. Back home really wasn't home, of course it is where his family was but without him they would be just fine. Without Yuuri Shibuya the world opposite from Shin Makoku would be untouched and unblemished by his disappearance. "here is where I am worried about..." he thought aloud, grasping the necklace at his throat, and thinking over what had been said.

He had to come to a decision. His earth world or the world that held Wolfram and his future children. If he choose to forever remain in Shin Makoku then there was the chance that the future would change, and that his family would prosper with his people who so cherished him. Greta had easily explained the reason for the fall, it had all been because of his absence. Wars were waged for the right to the demon throne, resistance factions agaisnt the king arose and took covenant castle down in thier weakened state. So what was his decision? Well of course he was going to choose--

"Yuuri! Come play with us! She wants you to play too." Wolfram called and Yuuri's train of thought was broken in an instant by a smile he never thought he would see form Wolfram. The smile was so pure and childlike he just knew he was going to miss seeing him like that. Oh how Yuuri would miss both of thier smiles he held when he returned home.

"Yeah sure!" he called and rushed down to play with his daughter and his fiance, while he still had the time. He rushed and tackled Nessa to the water, the child giggling and calling her mother for help and wolfram trying to roll in the water and remove the king from the smaller child. Yuuri, however, manipulated the water to get all three of them soaking wet, and rolling about. Wolfram was pinned a few times, to which Nessa would jump atop Yuuri's back and he would have to spin her around until he could kiss her forehead.

Such fun and games would continue, both blondes soaked to the bone, and Yuuri grinning, drenched, from ear to ear. All Greta could do however was shake her head, hand them towels, and deny them access into the house until they were dry. Yuuri himself couldn't help but laugh at how his daughter seemed to playing the role of mother for them all. Oh how proud Yuuri realized he was of his daughters...and how happy he knew he would be to stay here with all of his family forever, but he had to return, he had to say goodbye to those smiles as soon as Wolfram remembered his past, and he had to quickly give his answer to everyone, and let them know where he had choosen to spend his days.

A/N: sorry everyone, this chapter isn't that long I know, but it is just the filler chapter and one made to explain what happened to make what is going on. I plan to reveal Yuuri's Choice in the next or chapter after next to which within the next 3 chapters the tale of looking for wolfram will be over, yet if enough people want it I can always extend the story a bit more to include Gunter and Gwendal's baby...and possibly introduce something else, but I dont' know how much GxG I will have from here on out. If you are reading this for the Gunter X Gwendal as well then please let me know and I will add more into the chapters so you can have your fill. I am sorry if my writing has gotten poor but I think after being away from the series so long, that my inspiration for it has shrunken and I also apologize for the delays in updates as i have had a large writers block spanning over quiet a while. I think I might be over that block but oh well. Hope you enjoy and if you have any questions or such let me know. Anyone wants to beta because youfind errors in my writings them please go ahead. I beta'd this one by myself because the beta I had at one time takes quite the while to get it beta'd. anyway! TBC!


	12. author's note

A/N: I am sorry to inform that the reason behind my lack of writing on this fic is all because of the disappearance of chapter 12. Originally chapter 12 was written for all you Gunter and Gwendal fans. Sadly I think it disappeared when I carelessly lost my jump drive. I hope to ask for patience for the rewritten chapter 12, but thanks to the disappearance of the chapter I may not be able to provide a G X G chapter until later on. The next chapter should be out sometime tomorrow so please be kind and bear with me. Thank you all and thank you for being such great fans of this story.


	13. Chapter 12

The king knew he had to hurry things along and he knew that he had to return to the palace. How many people must they have sent out by now, he wondered? The king waited a few days, passing those days, fretting over what he should say or do to introduce his decision.

Yuuri kept asking himself 'Will Wolfram be angry?' and at other times he would ask himself 'What will the others say?' In the end he couldn't think of a single way to approach Wolfram on the idea, nor did he even know if the other would be willing to leave with him. The king understood how the prince must feel right then, how he must have felt waking up not knowing where he was. Now wolfram didn't even know who he was.

I wasn't until the fourth day that Yuuri had finally decided what he planned to do, and it wasn't even one of the numerous plans he had decided on either. He was calmly sitting, watching the rain fall from the sky, his own emotions in such a distress as was the brightened sky. Sitting on the porch of Greta's home and watching lightening cut the sky every so often during the storm, the double black demon king watched Wolfram calling the little Annessa back into his home.

He couldn't say what struck him the most first, the smile that lit up the blonde's face when the little girl called him her mother or the look in his large, beautiful green eyes, but he found himself truly falling in love with Wolfram. How could the future him have been so stupid? He wondered. "I am so sorry Wolf…god so sorry…" he looked up to the sky, feeling a wetness that was not from the rain, rolling down his cheeks. The king took a hand and touched it to the streaks of wetness that were not from the falling rain, but his own charcoal eyes.

Before he knew it he was walking out into the rain, raising his countenance to the skies. He wanted to be forgiven by the Wolfram of the future, and be loved by the wolfram in the present as he couldn't love the Wolfram in the past. The thoughts that ran through his head made the young kings eyes leak more of the salty liquid that were now masked by the thick rain. Yes he wanted to be forgiven.

"Wolfram!" He shouted to the skies, a bright flashing coming, as if answering him. "Forgive me, please, forgive every one of me for doing what I did, I was so foolish! I am sure that I never wanted to leave you; that I wanted to be with you and the baby!" His cries were loud, blurred and distorted to the rest of the world by the constant beating of rain upon the earth. "Wolf, this time….I won't let it happen, I'll make sure that you never have to worry about such things. I'll discard one world for the other; I'll do it so you'll be happy always, or at least eventually. I don't want you to DIE…AGAIN!" He was about to start again but a movement caught his eye.

Standing in the doorway of his own cottage, staring at the king was the one and only blonde brat the king had grown to love. At first it had surprised him, knowing very well that the other had gone inside after having retrieved the soaked child. Another thing that amazed him so was the fact that it seemed as though the other had been trying to call him. Call him for what? Seeing Wolfram however, made up his mind about what he was going to do.

Yuuri gathered up all his courage and walked toward the prince, each word the forgetful prince tried to shout to him unable to be heard passed the rain. "This time, I'll be there to see our little girl born, and I'll definitely tell you every day that I love you…." He said, softly, making his last plea to the deceased Wolfram. It had to be his last because in a matter of moments the drenched king was facing the Wolfram that was here, that was flesh and blood and waiting for him to make sure those promises came true.

"Yuuri?" the blonde ,who knew himself as Rain alone, asked him. His eyes seemed to look beyond Yuuri as though he had never before known the king. His face, however; was dressed in several shades of worry.

It pained Yuuri to see Wolfram looking at him, but through him at the same time. He hated seeing the look that told him that the blonde did not know him, that he was nothing more than a stranger who he had to be polite too. Why couldn't he just have the fiery and prissy Wolfram smacking him for being an idiot? At the moment, he couldn't find a part of him that wanted to stop either even as he leaned in to push his lips against the warm, pouting ones of the emerald eyed demon. His left arm quickly went around the young demon, while his right hand moved from the prince's lower back to his neck and finally rested in soft, dry blond curls.

For a moment Wolfram stiffened, his body surprised by the sudden movement, while his brain screamed for him to back away. He knew he should, that it would be bad to do such a thing, even such as kiss when he didn't even know the man who was soaking his white gown. He didn't have the time, however; to become embarrassed as he felt a force almost as strong as crashing into a tree after having forced your horse to go its fastest speed.

It was in that moment, while the double black demon king had his lips working softly against his own and the tender hand carefully massaged his hip, which the world came crashing down on the prince. His body itself seemed to be caught in slow motion taking in every sensation of the kings kiss, but he could not say the same for his mind. The blonde's mind was stuck on a constant fast forward. In flashes, high speed, he caught every memory, and every emotion that 'Wolfram' had ever experienced. Attentively his body allowed Yuuri a response, and he kissed the king back. The pink lips parted ever so slightly and his arms came to wrap around the young man.

His mind did not catch up, however; until Yuuri had pulled away, caressing his cheek. He felt the wetness from the king's hand spread over his cheek and the jerk of time; finally, catching up with itself hit him like a ton of bricks. He stood for a moment, battling the constant emotions, and realizations that had come to him. "Yuuri?" was all he could find in himself to ask.

"I am sorry I ju-…..!" he stopped in surprise, blinking as he realized the tone of Wolfram's voice. It had that slight edge of prissiness, and held a weight that he certainly hadn't felt before. Looking into emerald eyes, he also found an awareness that made him pull his fiancé into another kiss. The quick kiss spread out into little kisses all over the beautiful face, ending finally with the king holding him closely to him in a crushing hug.

"You remember! Oh gods Wolf, I didn't think you would EVER remember me." He pulled back, and searched the emerald depths once more. "You do remember me, right? Please tell me I didn't guess wrong…oh god please tell me I didn't." he felt himself almost panic.

A beautiful smile spread out on Wolfram's face, and even a fake scowl couldn't force it down after it had submerged. "Y-You idiot…of course I remember you….I was just tired of your idiocy for a while so I decided to….temporarily ignore you" he lied, and badly at that, while a hand rested on his hip. No thought came to either at exactly how see through the gown had become after a wet Yuuri had been thrown against it.

"Wolf, you were always a horrible liar." He leaned in to kiss him again, pushing the prince into the cottage. "Let's close the door…is getting damp in here." He said, grinning, between kisses, closing the door behind him.

The blonde prince gave a soft chuckle, wary of the small child he had sent off to bed just a short while earlier. "Hmm, what are you thinking you are doing Yuuri?" He raised a brow, arms crossing testily over his slim chest. "If I recall correctly, you have decision to make right? Why coming to me during a storm no less…I am not going to just give in and be a one ni-!" His rant was cut off by one more, searing kiss and a lick to his already swollen lips.

"I made my decision." The king stated, lowering himself to both knees, the joints hitting the hard wood floor in his fiancé's living space. Onyx eyes shone with hope and adoration for the one standing over him.

"What are you doing? Get off the floor you idiot!' the prince demanded, trying to pull his hand away, or Yuuri up, but neither worked. To his confusion, the king only smiled up at him.

Yuuri kissed the hand and held it to his forehead. For a moment the words were stuck in his chest, a happiness bubbling over from his heart straight to the hand he held tightly, yet shakily. "I am truly, honestly, asking for forgiveness. I don't even remember if I have PROPERLY told you how much I love you." He turned his eyes to face emerald depths. "I love you, so much that the thought of Annessa being ours made my heart burst. The thought of you dying because I had been such a fool made me want to beg that you thrash me until I couldn't stand any longer." He gave a chuckle at the prince's appalled expression.

"I know that before I was being a horny teenager. Hey, I AM a horny teenager and just moments before I would have led you into making love with me so fast your head would have spun." He gave a shaky grin at Wolfram's glare. "But, now I realize that I wasn't just being any normal teenager. I just hadn't realized yet how much I love you, and that wanting you, and needing you isn't just about that."

"Yuuri, I hate to say this during your colossal confession of love, but you are rambling, I am wet…and I am ready for you to just get to the point so I can right drag you off and…" He paused as the king held up a tan hand. "Well get on with it." Wolfram smiled kindly at his fiancé, desperate to hear what he was hoping the king was going to say.

The double black demon king took another breath, and gathered a few moments for suspense. "What I am TRYING to say, is that I know that I need you, and returning to my world will only keep from me what I need. I LOVE you so I want to live in the world where OUR family is, and our child can be born. I want that, all of that. I don't want to go back to my world now if it means losing you." Yuuri kissed the prince's surprisingly smooth palms and sighed. "Will you please marry me, bear my children, and NEVER leave my side for any reason?" he grinned, the goofy grin that made him Yuuri.

The blonde prince snatched his hand away, cocking his hip and huffing. "For Shino's sake Yuuri, are you some kind of idiot or what? How much more of a wimp do you have to be to sit there on your knee's groveling?" He huffed again, turning intensely green eyes on the king. "I suppose if you beg so much, I have no choice BUT to accept it." He pulled Yuuri up from the floor, using the strength he had gained from years of sword fighting. Green met black in an instant, and two pairs of lips were touching. "I love you too wimp, but do you honestly expect me to say no after seeing such a cute little girl."

Yuuri kissed him, pulling him closer and nibbling on his lower lip. "See, she just has those large 'love me' Shibuya eyes, right? I knew you couldn't resist them, especially seeing how cute the kids we make are." He teased. "My plot worked perfectly."

"Shut up you wimp. But I admit...she is cute, but only…only because she looks like me" The prince smirked, pushing Yuuri's jacket off his shoulders. "How much water can this damned thing hold?!" he exclaimed, referring to the piece of clothing that fell to the floor with an extremely audible smack.

Yuuri made a sound, raking his nails over the shoulders of his fiancé, pulling the gown down over them just a bit. "Hmmm…dunno. I should take them off…I'll catch cold, and if not then you will." He said with a suggestive hint to his voice.

"Ummm…" the prince groaned. In that instant, Yuuri retracted his hands and backed away.

"Damn…I am sorry. I should really not do that. I should wait for marriage, right? Isn't that like some custom or something?" He messed his hair, not focusing on the look of frustration that the prince wore. "I just got finished saying how I was just being a horny teenager before, but what if this comes off like I am just trying to get in your pants." He looked to the gown the prince was wearing. "Ok…gown…but still, I saw you earlier and I wanted you so badly…damn no….CONTROL YOURSELF SHIBUYA!" he said, unknowingly out loud.

Wolfram raised a brow and smiled. "You wanted me? Past tense? Is that meaning you don't want me now?" he asked, shaking his head at his fiancé's antics. "Really Yuuri…I may seem like a girl to you sometimes, but wake up and smell the bearbee paint! I am a guy and I have enough common sense to know that you aren't just trying to have sex with me. I believe every word you have said to me…though you are and always will be a wimpy cheater." He smirked, his eyes twinkling. "Still...I wasn't complaining, and you and I are so long overdue for that date we promised." He looked up the stairs, and smiled again. "Plus, after seeing the consequence for our little bit of young fun and love, I don't think I will mind it one bit as long as her father can see her born this time."

Yuuri wanted to object at first to some of the prince's comments, but to the others he couldn't help but smile. "Losing your memory, kinda help you grow up some, huh wolf? What happened to the completely spoiled brat I knew?"

"He became a mother, and almost lost some of the most important things to him." Wolfram shrugged, and then smugly huffed. "Not to mention I got to show a wimp what he was missing."

Yuuri laughed, pulling Wolfram closer to him once more. He was definitely more than ready to take on all the consequences of making love to his fiancé. The king had waited, yearned, and loved Wolfram for longer than he would have thought, and after everything he was only made entirely positive that he wanted what this future held for him. "So what do you say we take a hot bath and head to bed?"

Wolfram smirked and placed a hand to his hip. "What makes you think I am not hot enough to warm you?" He caught Yuuri's stunned expression and he turned around, slowly making his way up the stairs. The blonde's hips eased sensually from side to side as he went. "I'll be waiting in bed for you…shower if you NEED to."

That was all he needed. All he could ask for was that tone and sway before he was entirely convinced that a shower was something he could hold out on for what was swaying before his eyes. If they had sex then Yuuri would be thrilled, if they just lay in bed touching and kissing he knew he would be just as happy. The king just knew he had to get his hands over all of his fiancé right then and there.

A/N: Sorry, the smut was going to be added in here but I did promise a chapter to you all soon. Thanks to me not putting the smut in this chapter though, that means the story is going to be a bit longer. As for what you want to see next chapter, please let me know. Do YOU want to see Gwendal and Gunter, do you want to see Conrad and Yosak, or do you think little Annessa should interrupt the two boys' fun? If you want smut then just comment and say so. I'll try to get it to you in at least 3 days. Hope you enjoyed this!!


	14. Chapter 13

Wolfram entered his room, his stomach dropping down and into his knees. What had he just suggested? He had very obscenely invited Yuri into his room and into his bed that was what he had done. What was he thinking?! The sound of Yuuri clambering up the stairs made his stomach turn pleasant flips and he turned to face the doorway where the other was bent over panting. His black hair was still matted to his head from the rain, and his cheeks still flushed from kissing. The blonde had never seen something so beautiful before in his life, something so sexy.

Then Yuuri suddenly moved forward, taking him into his arms and kissing him so deeply that his knees turned to mush and his stomach was no longer a problem. All doubts flew out the window and he fell into Yuuri's kiss, wrapping his arms around the other's neck. If previously asked about situations like this, wolfram would have said that he wanted talking, he wanted declarations of love, or even just some sort of verbal warning of what they were going to do, but right then, the feel of Yuuri against him, sliding his tongue into his mouth and slowly peeling his nightgown away was just enough for him.

He felt the slightly chilled hands pulling his gown straight down his pale shoulders, and then he heard the barely audible sound of it smacking wetly against the floor. Then he was bare, skin against wet cold cloth. Before he had realized it, his hips jutted forth and wrung a cute little moan out from his lips. To the blonde's surprise, Yuuri picked him up to the best of his ability, which consisted of grabbing him around the waist and heaving him over to the bed and tossing him down atop the soft bed.

"Was that really necessary?" He found himself asking as he glared up at Yuuri from where he lay on the bed. The prince's face lightly flushed from his current state of nakedness.

Yuuri nodded, pulling his clothing off bit by bit, each piece wetly hitting the floor in a sound that made the feeling of anticipation grow even more in the blonde's chest. Green eyes glazed and he turned his face from where he was looking at Yuuri to gaze at a nearby wall. He felt Yuuri laugh as the other climbed over him and kissed his neck.

"What's wrong? Am I no good? Do you not want to?" He asked, a bit worried, afraid of why wolfram wasn't looking at him. Then he started to panic, checking over wolfram, running his hands over the beautiful pale flesh. "Did I hurt you, are you okay? Or am I not that attractive? God wolf….I'm sorry…I really thought that you wanted—"

He was suddenly interrupted by the feeling of lips against his and a leg running over the back of his, as well as the feeling of something hard against his thigh. "You wimp, if I didn't want to do this do you really think I couldn't take you, or that I would just lay back and take it? I want you, so bad I can feel it all over my body and just looking at you makes me weak and needy" he flushed, turning his eyes away from Yuuri's once again. "I just didn't want you to see that part of me and be scared off, or not like it." He sighed.

The king laughed kissing Wolfram hard once again, drawing his lip into his mouth, and sucking at it softly. "Never…I love every part of you, I want you and I need you so bad it hurts. Wolf, I have wanted to make love to you every since that night, but I have been trying to hold back. If you ask honestly I like it when you glare at me and I have always been thinking just how good it would be to pin you down while you glared at me and just….well…you know." He cleared his throat and Wolfram chuckled at him, wrapping his legs around Yuuri's waist, urging him to move forward with what he hoped they were going to do.

In a matter of moments the two became an entanglement of limbs and love and lust. Their lips clashed and burned against one another, tasting the sweet nectar of the others hunger. Wolfram had never felt so high, so strong. Even Yuuri felt invincible in his lover's arms, kissing over wolfram's pale flesh, grasping the softness that was his thighs and sides and bottom.

The king's tongue clashed constantly with the soft appendage that was Wolfram's tongue and he nor the other could help but moan in pleasure. Wolfram raked his hands over Yuuri's back, urging him forward to what the blonde did not yet know, forward to fill a part of him that cried out to be filled and completed. When the prince heard the king moan his name, he begged, he begged for Yuuri to cause more friction against his aching flesh, to push forward into that empty part of him.

Yuuri, as confused as he had been before, realized what it was his love was crying for, knowing it deep in his loins he wanted it to. He felt no shame, or embarrassment when his onyx eyes met emerald green, on the other hand he felt himself over flowing with adoration and need. He could feel deep down in his bones the need to be closer to him, the need to spend his life with him and not even Shino could have taken that feeling from him at that moment.

"Yuuri…" that angelic, spoiled, and bossy voice came again, almost a demand in its tone.

"Patience…" he whispered, kissing the prince hotly again, pulling out the stopper of the oil bottle he had acquired from the bedside table. "Wait for me.." he asked, his voice shaking slight, the nervousness causing his hands to begin shaking and his demon self to offer him a bit of encouragement in his mind. The 'maou' part of him kept telling him it was simple, that he could do this, and he would please Wolfram like no other man ever could.

Wolfram's thighs were spread open for him, inviting him further in, but to his own regret he had to turn his lover over to better access the part he so needed to allow him to join with his soul mate. He traced oil slick fingers around the pink puckered entrance, feeling it pulse as wolfram moaned. "God wolf….sure you've never done this before?" he teased, and he heard wolfram curse him in that prissy voice full of embarrassment and lust.

The blonde bit down on his kissed bruised bottom lip, fighting back the urges to moan as Yuuri pushed his fingers inside him, stretching him and caressing his thighs as he did so. He had never thought that he would ever beg to be taken, to be entered like a needy girl, but Yuuri brought out parts of him he never knew he had. He wanted to be fucked, to put it bluntly, he wanted Yuuri to push into him and take him until he cried out in ecstasy.

The feeling of the long digits stretching him made him whimper, his voice reaching a whole new pitch in his throat. "Ahh…Yuuri..." he would cry as the king pressed his fingers against a part of him that sent electricity over his skin. After he let out a frustrated sigh he felt lips against his shoulder blades, and a hand caressing the inside of his thigh. So many things happening all at once, so many feelings warring in his head caused the blonde to burst in a flash of pure white light. His body going limp for just a moment until he felt himself flipped over by the warm, slick hands of his love.

"Wolf…god, don't hurt me later but…you really are sinfully sexy. And you came already…." He smiled, kissing wolfram's lips and commenting on how the prince was already ready for another go. Wolfram would later vaguely remember making a comeback before his thighs were spread even further apart and he felt the thick hard staff of his king entering him, and carving its home inside of him.

"AHHH!" he cried in unison with Yuuri, his hands wringing the sheets as Yuuri pushed even farther in to seat himself inside that warm wet orifice that was wolfram's passage. The heat and pressure clung to Yuuri's member, making him want more than anything to pull out and rush back in over and over again. He was gentle however, noting wolfram's discomfort in an instant.

He tried his best to slowly pull out and gently ease back in, but the prince jerked his hips causing the king to moan and impale him. When he was seated again he heard Wolfram moan and plead with him in a way that his only choice was to follow his base hunger and spread the slighter man's thighs farther apart and slam back into him, aiming in the same spot as before. He could feel the tip of his engorged member brushing against something inside the velvety heat of Wolfram. Yuuri wasn't entirely sure but he did know that when he did, the blonde spoiled prince would writhe beneath him and call out in his cute pleasured voice.

Carefully Yuuri rolled his hips, teasing that area to draw out more from his audible lover. Onyx eyes trailed over the flush pale skin of his fiancé, and to the orgasmic face. The sight of Wolfram straining to keep himself in control, moaning and arching to every move he made caused Yuuri to let out a possessive groan. He quickly pulled out and snapped his hips forward with an audible smack. "Mine…" he claimed the blonde's lips passionately, keeping a harsh but loving pace as he pounded into the prince.

"Yuuri….oh Shino help me….yes, more." He kissed the king in return, his arms wrapping around the double black demon kinds neck to entangle his hands in the soft mane of his lover. His whole body was on fire, screaming with the agony that came with the need to release, but he dared not touch himself. Wolfram wanted to find his first release in the arms of his love, his body succumbing to nothing but the feel of Yuuri moving inside of him. He needed this more than breath itself. "Please Yuuri…My Love…harder!" he pleaded, coming back with a muffled. "I'm not delicate, make love to me like you mean it!' or so that was what Yuuri's mind had thought it was what he said.

The king was certainly not going to deny his lover anything. He would never deny him anything ever again. He quickened his pace, slamming into the prince brutally but his lips and hands remained gentle and loving. He kissed over the blonde's neck, nipping each time his cock reseated itself in the tight warmth. He let his hands play over pert nipples, and supple hips desperately trying to memorize every part of his prince. "God…you are so tight…so beautiful" he found himself mumbling from time to time. They were his mantra and every time he would say each word his lovely blonde would become even louder as those the words were caressing him deeper and deeper.

As the king came closer to his climax he speed up, nearly slipping out occasional which garnered him a distressed cry from his lover leaving Yuuri to soothe him with a kiss. He, in the end, shifted positions to pull the blonde onto his lap, caressing his sides and letting the spoilt prince ride him. "Oh god Wolf…that's it…you doing so damn well. Just a bit more." He supplied, nibbling the blonde's ear, and whispering to him all the things he knew would have to drive wolfram mad with arousal.

"Y-Yuuri…" he whimpered, fighting back the tears of pleasure as he roughly pulled his hips up and down over the kings rock hard member. He wanted to lose control, the feeling of being so close nearly tipping over the edge driving him insane. It was painful but not enough to make him want to stop, it was the kind of pain that annoyed someone and made them wanted to declare the world's unfairness. Wolfram loved it, revealed in it but he couldn't stop the whimpers of frustration.

Sensing that frustration the king slowly trailed his hands from wolfram's thighs to his hips, grinding up into him until he could go no further. "AHHHH!" he heard his lover scream, his mouth forming the perfect cute 'O' with his lovely pouty lips. Yuuri pulled him closer and told him to wrap his arms around him. He needed to feel their heat melding together, to know this was a person he loved he was shoving onto his arousal. Yuuri grasped the other's hips hard enough to bruise as he rocked them, slamming Wolfram down over his hard cock then grinding it into him and into that soft, sweet spot that made the blonde cry out.

He was addicted to the smell of their sex, the feel of wolfram's skin and the way the blonde called his name. Wolfram himself found he loved Yuuri's control the most. He loved how Yuuri would know, even if this was their first time, he would know exactly where he could touch him to send him crying out. He loved the way Yuuri felt sliding in and out of him, and the way the innocent king's voice sounded husky when he told him he loved him.

Wolfram knew they were both nearly there, and his body screamed in protest but his body was slowly losing heat and energy and pooling in his groin so fast he knew that he couldn't stand much longer. He whimpered, clinging to his lover and softly wishing to himself it could last. He didn't need anything else, just Yuuri there holding him and moving inside of him. He whispered this hotly into the king's ear as he thought it. "Yuuri, I love you….you feel so good inside of me. Please stay with me…love me, come inside so…ah…I never have to be without you." Wolfram breathed into the king's ear, barely managing the soft spoken words. He continued, declaring his love, his need, and anything else he could process through his sex fogged mind.

Yuuri however, found himself nearly coming just from the sound of his lover's voice. It was then that he truly realized he could never be without Wolfram; he could only have this with him. He pulled Wolfram back, pushing hard into him as he kissed him deeply. Suddenly, like a cord, the boys snapped, releasing the evidence of their pleasure and love on and into one another. Yuuri came calling Wolfram's name, and kissing him ever deeper as his lover came over their chests. It was a attentive kiss, full of all the pent up lust and love. Their tongues battled lazily for affection in a way that neither would win. When the king finally pulled away, Wolfram smiled up at him.

The blonde ran a hand over Yuuri's cheek. "I don't think I'll be able to stand tomorrow….but that was amazing. It was worth the wait." He flushed and shifted, feeling Yuuri still releasing inside, and shifting in their movements. "Hmm, I have to say that I am so glad you came to me Yuuri…can I really be with you forever?" he sighed, kissing the king softly on the lips before Yuuri gave him a goofy grin.

"Of course, and I'll be with you forever. We still have a beautiful daughter to conceive and well….if you continue to look so beautiful and keep saying my name the way you just did then I think there will be a lot more of our children running around." He grinned suggestively which earned him a good smack to the shoulder. "But at least you inability to walk is all because of my wonderful sexual technique" Yuuri grinned. He was so close to leaning in and stealing his love away into another make out session when the two heard a rather loud noise come from across the hall.

"Nessa!" Wolfram gasped; giving a small sound of discomfort as his love finally slipped from his opening. "I have to go see if she is ok." He said worriedly. The sound was far too loud to be the child knocking things over in her sleep.

Yuuri brought a hand to his arm and laid the prince out on the bed. "Hey, stay, you don't need to be up and walking around right now. You're sore, right? So let me go check on our daughter." He smiled and kissed his forehead, pulling a pair of lose pants from wolfram's dresser. "Well at least I know we can wear about the same size clothes." he chuckled and told his love to stay put as he gently closed the door to the blonde's room.

The king smiled to himself, thinking about how much excitement awaited them in their future, and just how much he had finally realized he loved the man spread out on the bed. He pushed those thoughts quickly aside though when he heard another hard 'Thump!' come from his daughter's room. He didn't know what was going on but he did know that if ANYONE was attempting to hurt his daughter he was going to tear them a new one. He had his family together and he wasn't about to risk it again.

Quietly he opened the little girl's bedroom door, turning a lantern to a dark shape by her bed side. He prepared to strike but stopped himself when the light caught the other's face. He had black eyes, and messy black hair. It was all over when he saw the man smile. "Who--?" he had began to ask, the taller stronger form and angled face throwing him for a moment. It was then he realized just who had his daughter in his arms.

"Oh! Hi there Yuuri! Thanks for taking care of her, she looks like she was never without love." He smiled down to the sleeping form in his arms and the back to Yuuri. "Well, shouldn't you already know who I am, I mean…come on I haven't changed that much." The man grinned and looked on to him expectantly.

Then it had all pieced together. "You're ME? You're Yuuri…well I'm Yuuri, but you're Older more bigger Yuuri." he said a bit dazed and confused for a moment, blinking at the taller form of himself. Later he would look on to the things he had said and wonder where his mind and grammar were in those moments

"Well I am older after all. A bit older than I would have liked but it can't be helped. You think I look different, wait until you see Wolf." He grinned, throwing the present Yuuri for a loop as he recognized it to be his lecherous grin. "After he gave birth he got these luscious round wide hi-" he had started but an impatient voice called from the balcony.

"YUURI! Come on…the portal won't last long, are you going to take forever to get our daughter or do I have to come in there and assist you with that too?!" Came the bossy, demanding voice that Yuuri knew and love. Still it shocked him to hear it in such force.

The older Yuuri gave an embarrassed chuckle and looked to his younger self. "And he hasn't really changed much in the personality department, and thankfully that is his pregnant personality." He saw the look on Yuuri's face and tossed something at the younger man.

Yuuri caught it and looked down to see a beautiful emerald rose encrusted ring. He felt its soft weight in his hand before turning his gaze back to the other. "What's this?"

"Well you see…I never could find the perfect ring for Wolfram when I went shopping and when I found that one I discovered there were only two like it in the whole universe and something told me that I had to get both. So, I figured it must be because I would need to give it to you, to save you from having to go shopping." He held their daughter close as the younger one just stared.

"But, how? I mean…if you can give me this to save me from shopping then how will I ever get it. I mean there is a paradox there right? I had to go shopping to give past me the ring and if I don't go shopping after you give me…." He trailed off his brain hurting just from trying to process all of the events.

"Don't strain yourself. Just go with it. It isn't time travel or anything like that going on here. What happened here is Yuuri and Wolfram's love. So treat Wolfram right or it'll make me look bad and…I know all about what would have happened so thanks little me for keeping me with my family. Gotta go!" he said as he heard Wolfram calling again. Then just like that he was gone, leaving Yuuri confused but strangely happy. It had worked, it was all fixed and he and Wolfram could go home now.

Now he just had to get back to his lover and tell him the news…well without revealing too much.

A/N: Hi hi, well I guess this is as good as it gets. Sorry about the long wait guys and I know you have heard that before but I had a very special person to me pass away and on top of that I started working like crazy so I am sorry for the long wait. I wrote part of this weeks ago and the last half I wrote in like an hour or two. I am sorry to all you GwenxGun fans. I promise I'll get back to you soon just give me a bit longer. This story is almost at a close and I am pretty sure that wolfram and Yuuri will return home in the next chapter…maybe *grin* Well, for now we'll see what happens and I hope you liked this little dose of yuuram smut *is so out of practice* Please review…I could so use them!


End file.
